A Fit of Rage
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: When Kevin returns from another night in Fox Forest, Sheriff Keller loses his cool and slaps him. Hard. Kevin then runs away from his father and his friends. But when the word gets out of his disappearance, things spiral out of control into a butterfly effect. Moose, Reggie and Sheriff Keller now must do what they can to stop the Ghoulies and the Serpents from trying to get Kevin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is yet another Kevin fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it.**_

* * *

It's not surprising. It was bound to happen at some point. I mean, every family has their ups and downs. Even the Keller's. To the outside world, the Keller family seemed perfect, with their sheriff of a father always risking his life to keep the town safe and the typical gay son who was always happy to help out in any way possible. They seemed happy. But they weren't always. Sometimes, the father and son would often argue about what they do. Keller would yell at Kevin for always staying up to help his friends and Kevin would often yell at Sheriff Keller out of fear of losing him one day. The Cooper's arguments have nothing compared to the arguments Keller and his son have. But this one... this one just... it just got way too out of hand.

Kevin had promised his dad that he wouldn't return to Fox Forest. He made him a promise for the sake of his own safety. But... he had broken the promise. He had returned to Fox Forest and came home late. Kevin returned to a very angry Sheriff Keller. And of course, just as Kevin expected, it gone a little to far. "Dad, it's not that bad!" Kevin yelled as his father slammed his fists onto the dining table.

"NOT THAT BAD?!" Keller screamed back, looking at his son with fire in his eyes. "You told me that you wouldn't go back. Especially with so many crazy killers on the loose in this town. Why on earth would you even think about going back there?!"

"It's nothing that you should worry about dad. I knew what I was doing, I was safe."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Keller turned around and punched the wall behind him, making a photo hanging fall down and crash. "Kevin, I want you to be safe. I don't wan't you back there ever again!"

"You can't just take something like that away from me dad!" Kevin screamed back.

"But if someone takes you away from me, I swear that I would never forgive myself for failing you as a father!" he took in a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose in hopes to lower his voice and calm himself down. "Kevin... please, I know that we don't really talk about your... your sexuality but-"

"Dad... please. I don't just go out there for make out sessions. It calms me down."

"And while it calms you down, it leaves me scared for your life." Keller approached Kevin and tried to lay his hands on his shoulders. "Please Kevin... I don't want you going back there. Ever."

"Dad, you can't do anything about me going there. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and go out there if I want to." Kevin replied, pushing his father off of him.

"Kevin this isn't about me."

"YES IT IS!" he yelled. "This about you being overprotective and trying to use your status as sheriff to try and control me! But you can't control! You always do this dad. I don't understand why you can't just think about how I feel for once!"

Keller lost it. He had no idea what came over him. All he felt was pure angry and rage. Keller's hand raised and he black handed Kevin right across the face. Hard. Kevin fell back, plummeting into the chair and causing it to fall apart. Kevin clutched his cheek and arm in pain, the chair must have it him hard. Keller placed both hands over his mouth in shock. He had just hit his son. After the many times he had told himself to never hit his child. Kevin brought himself up to his knees and looked up at his father in fear. Keller moved up to pick up his son from the floor. "K-Kevin... Kevin, I'm-"

"No!" Kevin yelled back, crawling away from his father. "Don't..."

"Kevin, I'm-"

He didn't even let his father finish his sentence. Kevin stood up and ran off, pushing him out of the way. Keller chose not to go after him, he stood there in his dining room, frozen. Keller heard a door slam from upstairs. Keller took a seat in one of the chairs and placed his head in his hands, tears forming in his eyes. Ever since Kevin was three, Keller had vowed that he would never, ever place his hands on his son. And he just slapped him so hard in the face that he had fallen back and hurt his arm. Keller had no idea what to do to make things right. But he had to. He would make things right.

* * *

As soon as Kevin slammed his bedroom door shut, he broke down. Hot tears streaming down his as he leaned on the back of his door. His face was becoming bright red and his chest started to hurt. He was on the complete verge of a panic attack. Kevin held his hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming. He wasn't going to let his father hear him in pain, because he knew that he would come and try to comfort him. And Kevin wanted everything but that. Kevin stood up from the ground and walked over to the full length mirror and looked at his cheek. It was red and started to swell. He knew that it bound to happen. His father had to hit things for a living, so if a bruise started to form he knew the cause. Kevin then looked at the arm that had been hurt during his plummet down. It had been scratched by the broken wood and small streams of blood dripped down to his wrist and fingers. Kevin sighed and walked over to his door to go and get some medical supplies.

But he stopped. He knew that if he opened the door, his father would be waiting. Just waiting to try and give some crappy apology or excuse for his anger. Kevin stepped back from the door and looked behind him. He grabbed his desk chair and shoved it inside the door handle. Kevin then ran into his closet and grabbed his jacket. He didn't want to grab anything too thick, it might draw attention to his father. He pulled on his jacket, trying not to hurt his arm even more. Kevin then opened his bedroom window and slowly crept out, letting his feet touch the roof. He looked back out to his bedroom with tears in his eyes. He walked back in quickly and grabbed his satchel, pulling out a notepad. He quickly wrote a note and left it on his desk. Kevin walked out the window and jumped down into his backyard.

He pulled his hood over his head and started to walk away, until his ankle started to hurt. He must of twisted it when he fell. Kevin rolled his eyes and then started to limp away from his house. From his bed. From his father. Kevin limped away from his neighborhood until he didn't even know where he was walking anymore. He just kept going and going. He didn't hold his hand out to hitchhike, he decided that he could make it to Betty's and probably ask to spent the night. That was until he heard the loud sounds of a car pulling up behind him. The car's window pulled down and stopped right in front of him. "Kevin?" Archie asked.

Archie must of been driving home late from football practice or maybe a date with Veronica. While driving he must of noticed the dark figure limping on the sidewalk. Kevin looked out at him, his face still red and puffy. Archie looked down at Kevin's hand and saw blood dripping down from his fingers. "Oh my god, Kevin what happened?" Archie said, unbuckling his seat belt and walking over to Kevin.

"It's nothing." Kevin replied, as Archie pulled up Kevin's jacket sleeve to see the blood.

"My god Kev. This is bad... you need some help. I need to get you to a hospital." Archie said, pulling Kevin to get in his truck.

"No... just take me to Betty's." Kevin said, wincing in pain as Archie sat him down in the passenger seat.

"What? No Kevin, you need to..."

"Just take me to Betty's please!" Kevin screamed. Archie nodded in acknowledgement, jumping back in the driver's seat and driving off. Kevin held his arm in pain as Archie pulled his phone up to call Betty. Archie pulled up to Betty's house, where she was waiting outside for him. Her parents had been out for the rest of the week and she ended up alone with Chic. Archie helped Kevin out of the truck and pulled him over to Betty. The two helped Kevin limp into her living room. "Chic!" Betty called out. "Grab the disinfectant and bandages."

Chic got up from his seat on the couch and ran over to the bathroom. Betty and Archie laid Kevin on the couch and helped pull off his jacket to get sight of the bloody cut. "I'll call Sheriff Keller." Betty said, as Chic returned with the medical supplies. Betty turned to grab her phone, but Kevin grabbed her by the wrist with his non bloody hand.

"No. Betty, don't call him." he begged. "Please... please just trust me."

"Kevin, he has to know." Archie said, attempting to change his mind.

"No... don't call him. Please." Kevin begged. Archie and Betty both looked at each other and just nodded, trusting Kevin judgement. Chic knelt down beside Kevin and started to clean the blood of his arm. Kevin winced in pain and laid his head back on the couch cushions.

* * *

Keller had been sitting in the same chair with his head in his hands for awhile. He just stayed still and tried to think of what to say to Kevin, in hopes to apologize. But... what could he say to apologize for slapping his child and causing him to fall and cut his arm on a broken wooden chair. Keller looked up from his hands and bit his lip. He couldn't just stay here sitting in a seat while his child was in pain. Keller stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and pulled out one of the many ice packs Kevin kept cold for him, just in case he came home with an injury. He shook the pack and started to head up the stairs towards his son's bedroom. He lightly knocked on the door after realizing that the lights were still on.

"Kevin?" he called out calmly. "Are you okay? Are you awake?"

No answer. Keller sighed and shook his head in even more disappointment that his son refused to answer him. "Kevin... please. Open the door pal. I just want to make your okay."

Still no reply. Keller then started to get worried. Kevin would often get mad at him, but he would always reply after the second time. Keller then started to twist the door handle to try and open it... but it wouldn't budge. There was no locks on the bedroom doors, so Kevin just turning the lock was out of the question. "Kevin? Kevin, what are you doing?! Kevin, open the door!" he yelled pulling with all his might to get the door open. Keller slammed his shoulder as hard as he could, trying to get the door open. "KEVIN! Open this door! Kevin can you hear me?! Open the door! KEVIN!"

With one hard shove of the door, Keller's strength caused the door to fall right of the hinges. Keller came plummeting down to the ground with the door and looked around the bedroom. It was empty, but his window was open. Keller ran over the window and looked down. The backyard was completely empty. Keller then screamed out in rage. He had hit his son and now he had been the cause of him running away. Keller then looked over around for anything that might tell him where his son might of gone or why he left. Keller then looked over to his son's desk and saw a white piece of notepad paper. Keller ran up and grabbed the paper and read the words written in bright blue pen.

 _I'll be back when I'm ready. Please don't look for me. -Kevin_

Keller crumbled the piece of paper in his hand from the anger at himself and fear that his son was out there in Riverdale, hurt and upset. "Dammit... Kevin... DAMMIT!" he yelled running out of the room and running down the stairs. He grabbed his jacket and sheriff hat off the table and running out the front door. He hopped into his patrol car and drove off as fast as he could. He grabbed his car radio. "I'm reporting a 10-57." he yelled. "My son is missing. He has an injury on his arm, contact me if any of you find him."

Keller threw the radio down and start drive faster. He had to find Kevin. He had find to his son. He had to find him and apologize. Do anything to so how sorry he was.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. Don't hesitate to add a review and remember to follow, favorite and share! I'll see you all so soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2! Wow, I write pretty damn fast. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Just get some rest Kev." Archie told his friend softly as he rubbed his shoulder. Once Chic had cleaned up his injury, he and Chic helped carry him up to Betty's bedroom and laid him on her bed. Archie sat right next to him and covered him in Betty's fluffy, pink blanket. Betty stood right behind Archie, watching here best friend lay down. "Tomorrow you'll feel better." Archie said, standing and turning over to Betty. "I'm going to head home. I'll be back in the morning."

"Okay." Betty said, giving him a quick hug. "Bye Arch."

Archie walked off and left Betty and Kevin alone. Kevin just rested his head on the pillow, looking out the window in the night sky. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Kevin sat up on the bed and hugged his knees. "I went back to Fox Forest again tonight."

"Kev, I thought you promised your dad that you wouldn't go back there." Betty said, sitting down on her bed right beside Kevin.

"I know. I know. But... I just help myself. It makes me feel complete. Like, I can't survive without going there." Kevin said, gripping his cheek. "When I came back home, my dad was there. He was upset that I went out again. We started arguing and he... he... slapped me."

Betty's parents never ever laid their hands on her. Not even the abused Cheryl Blossom's parents ever thought about laying their hands on her. Betty gasped once Kevin told her. "Oh my god Kev. He... he did that to you?"

"He hit me so hard that I fell back and broke a chair. The wood of the chair scratched my arm and that's why I was bleeding."

"But I know Sheriff Keller. Didn't he try to make sure you were alright?"

"I never gave him the chance. I left right afterwards."

"So that's why you don't to call him. You need some time away from him."

Kevin nodded, pushing his face into his knees and started to softly cry. Betty sighed and helped slowly lay Kevin back down onto the bed. "Get some sleep."

"But where will you sleep?" Kevin asked as Betty pulled the blanket up to his chin. "This is your bed."

"I'm not the injured one. I'll sleep downstairs. Just get some sleep." Betty replied, giving his hand a light squeeze. She stood up from the bed and shut off the light. "Call me if you need anything."

She closed the door halfway and walked back over to Chic, who was waiting for her. "How is he?" he asked.

"He's just hurt and tired." she said, walking ahead of Chic and down the stairs. Chic slowly followed behind. Betty walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her coat. "Hold on, where are you going?" Chic asked.

"I'm going to Kevin's house. I'm just going to grab his satchel and toothbrush." Betty replied.

"You're going to let him stay here?" Chic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kevin's my best friend. He can stay here as long as he wants. I'll be in and out before Sheriff Keller even sees me."

"That's not what I meant Betty. I meant that Kevin obviously doesn't want to see his father, so if Keller does end up seeing you and asking you questions. And I know that you're a terrible liar."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Leave him alone. Kevin might have a plan. He might know what he wants to do. If he's your best friend then you should trust me."

Betty sighed and nodded. Of course, her older brother was correct. "Okay. I won't tell Sheriff Keller."

"When Kevin's ready, he'll go talk to his father. It just takes time."

Betty gave her brother a smile and lightly punched his arm. "How do you know so much about this?"

"Some of my clients had similar issues with mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, you get the gist." Chic said, pulling his sister into a side hug. "Come on, help me clean up a bit."

* * *

Archie didn't have to drive back home. He did live right across the street from Betty. His truck might of been parked a little far, but he wouldn't mind walking to drive to school the next day. As Archie approached his house, there was a completely huge tickle of worry in the back of his throat. He still didn't know what had happened with Kevin. Archie loved his friends and it always broke his heart when one of them were hurt or in danger. As Archie walked over to his house, he became completely shocked at what had happened. Right outside his house was Sheriff Keller's patrol car. Keller was standing on his porch, talking with his father. Archie quickly ran as fast as he could to his front porch, running up the steps, interrupting their conversation. "Dad." Archie called out to Fred a bit out of breath. "What's going on?"

"Kevin's gone missing." Fred replied to his son, rubbing his neck. Archie swallowed. He had just seen Kevin, so his disappearance must have to do with something with his father.

"M-Missing? What do you mean missing?" Archie asked, trying his best to sound surprised.

"When I went up to his room, he barred the door and his window was open." Sheriff Keller said, rubbing his hat.

"Do you think that he was kidnapped?" Fred asked.

"No. I saw him walk in through the door and I didn't hear him scream for help. Me must of run off, but the kidnapping theory is still in the air." Keller turned over to Archie, knowing that he was a good friend of his son's. "Archie... have you heard from or seen anything from Kevin? Anything at all?"

Archie was loyal to his friends. He would do anything to protect them, even if it meant lying. Just ask fake Agent Adams. "No. No, I haven't heard anything from him."

Keller looked down sadly, hoping that Archie would at least know something. "I'll be sure to drive around." Fred said. "If I see him or hear anything about him, I'll call you right away."

"Are you going around just seeing who might know where Kevin is?" Archie said, realizing that it would be Betty's house next for investigation.

"Yeah. I'm just visiting all of Kevin's friends, maybe he went over there. If not... Fred might be right about him getting kidnapped." Keller said, knowing that his son was not kidnapped. "I'm heading over to Betty's house next."

"Let me come with you." Archie said.

"No Arch. You've have a pretty long day, you should come in and relax for a bit." Fred protested.

"Betty's house is right across the street. And Kevin's missing. I just want to make sure that he's okay." Archie said. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"If you are coming then we better hurry Mr. Andrews." Keller said, walking down the porch steps and approaching Betty's house. Archie gave his dad a quick hug and followed Sheriff Keller to Betty's house. Archie knew that Kevin was inside the Cooper household. So he would have to give Betty some kind of small warning to tell the worried father a small white lie. Keller and Archie walked up the Cooper's porch steps. Archie run the doorbell for Sheriff Keller. He hit them three times, which was the childhood warning that the two had made up during third grade. So, at least Betty knew that she had to be prepared. Betty opened the door, trying her best to look like everything was okay. She had gotten Archie's message. "Archie? Sheriff Keller, what's going on?"

"Kevin's gone missing." Archie answered, before Sheriff Keller could tell the blonde girl in pink.

"Oh my god." Betty gasped, holding her head as if he had gotten a bad headache. Chic walked over from behind the hall and slowly grasped his little sister by the shoulders, rubbing them as she started to cry. Now the tears weren't fake, after hearing Kevin's story about his dad slapping him and seeing him right in front of her made her lose her mind.

Chic was smart. He knew that he had to start acting like he was surprised while he comforted his crying sister. "Are you sure that he went missing?" Chic asked. "Maybe he's just sleeping over at a friend's house."

"No. He came home. I saw him... when I went to his bedroom, the window was open and he was gone." Keller explained to the oldest Cooper child.

"Do you... do you think that he was maybe kidnapped?" Betty asked.

"I sure pray that he wasn't." Keller told his son's best friend. "Have you seen at all tonight? Or has he contacted you? Have you contacted him?"

"...No. I'm sorry Sheriff Keller. I haven't heard anything from him."

"What about you Chic? Have you heard anything from Kevin?"

Chic shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know him that well, I'm sorry. The only things I know about him is from Betty."

Keller hung his head down low. He had really hoped that his son would have came to one of his friends house. "Are your parents home? Maybe I could talk to them."

"Our parents are out of town for a writing workshop. Won't be back until next week."

"Don't worry Sheriff Keller. If we hear anything from Kev, we'll let you know right away." Archie said. "You should probably get going."

"Yeah." Chic agreed. "There has to be someone in Riverdale that's seen or heard from him."

"I suppose that you're right." Keller said. "Sorry for wasting your time. Have a night rest of your night."

Keller gave Archie a nod and he walked down the steps. He got into his patrol car and just sat there for a few minutes. Staring out. After a while, he drove off, allowing the three to take a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks for covering for me Chic." Betty said.

"You did it for me with your mace. Only fair that I do the same."

"Guys... we just lied to Sheriff Keller. About Kevin. About his son." Archie said, stepping inside and closing the door. "Does someone mind telling me why Kevin doesn't want his father to know that he's here."

"Sheriff Keller slapped Kevin earlier in a fit of rage." Betty said, sitting down on her couch.

"Why was he so angry?" Archie asked, taking a position standing right next to Chic.

"Kevin went back to Fox Forest. He told me that he just needed to go back there. When he got back home... Sheriff Keller was so upset that he slapped Kevin and he ended you falling back and breaking a chair."

"That's where his arm injury and sprained ankle is from." Chic added.

Archie sighed and rubbed his head. "I need to head back home. I'll be back in the morning to check on Kevin."

"Yeah. Bye Archie." Chic said, since Betty wasnt in the speaking mood. Archie gave Chic a pat on the shoulder and took his leave. Archive's head was trying to wrap around the thought of Sheriff Keller laying his hands on Kevin. He couldnt relate in any shape or form. When his father was mad at him, it was always a stern taking to or an unnecessarily long grounding. Never in his life would his parents lay a single finger on him. Archie walked I'm his steps and walked into his house, where Fred was waiting for him. As soon as Archie shut the door behind him, Fred pulled him into a tight hug. "Dad, what are you-"

"I'm just glad that you're safe. I have no idea how Sheriff Keller must be feeling, but I know that I'm happy that you're okay." Fred said, rubbing the back of his neck as Archie finally returned the hug. "I love you son."

"I love you too dad. I love you too."

* * *

Keller didn't drive to another house. He drove as far from Betty and Archie's neighborhood and he parked right in the middle of someplace in the Southside. Keller sighed and pried his sweaty palms from the steering wheel. He wiped them on his pants and looked out the window of the dark night. It was getting late. Too late. And his son was out there somewhere in the cold and dark. Hurt and upset. He didn't want to think about what would happen if someone got their hands on him. Keller pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed Kevin's number, for what seemed to be the hundreth time tonight. He heard the dialtone for a few seconds, and the pre recorded voice of his son played. Keller hung his head down. That told him that his son didn't want to speak with him. "Hey, it's Kevin. Leave a message... If people still do that."

There was the short beep and Keller sighed into the phone. "Hey... Hey pal. It's me. Look, I know that you probably don't wanna talk to me. But... I want you to come home. Please... I know that you're hurt. I just want to make sure you're alright, okay? We can talk about this. Please... Please call me. Please just let me know that you're safe. Please." Keller sighed and let a few tears stream down his face. "I-I love you... You know that right?"

Keller pulled the phone away from him and pressed the end call button. Tears continued to fall and he slammed his fists hard on the steering wheel. What the hell has he done?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome back. I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story so far. Be sure to check out my other Kevin fanfic's, which are located in my profile for you can just go to the the Riverdale archive and filter out "Kevin" and "Hurt/Comfort" tags. All of my stories will be there... trust me. Also, I'm planning on having this fanfic range out to at least 10 or 15 chapters. If you think it should be longer or shorter, don't hesitate to tell me.**_

 _ **And, just to put it out there, there's a scene where someone is praying to God. If you don't believe in God, that's cool. It's cool. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Sometimes, everyone in Riverdale wishes that time could just stand still, The next day would never have to come and you could fix all your problems in the same day. But it doesn't work that way. The moon fell down and the sun came back up. It was time for everyone to go back to work, the teens to go to school. Betty and Chic woke up a bit early and got ready for their day. Chic got ready to go to work while Betty got dressed for school. "Should I wake up Kevin?" Chic asked.

"No." Betty replied, buttoning her peach collar shirt. "I'll go talk to him. I'll see if he's up for coming to school."

Betty walked up the stairs and lightly knocked on her bedroom door to see if he was awake. "Kev? Are you awake?"

There wasn't a real response. Betty didn't really expect a real answer. She opened the door to see that Kevin was in fact awake. He was standing right near the window, just staring out at it. "Kevin?" she said, walking closer to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he said, clutching his phone a bit tighter.

"What happened?" she asked, noticing his grip on the phone.

"I got a message on my phone last night. From my dad." he said, turning around to face his friend. "He said that he was looking for me and that he... wants to talk."

"Well are you ready to talk?" Betty asked, putting her hands in her back pockets.

"No. I'm not." Kevin replied, rubbing his eyes. "Which is why I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Leaving where?"

"Don't worry. I won't be going anywhere far. Or anywhere you and everyone else can't find me. There's a hotel just by the border of Greendale and Riverdale. I'm going to be staying there for a couple of days... maybe weeks."

"Are you going to be safe there? What if someone hears that you've gone missing and tries to come after you and hurt you?"

"I'm going back to my house to grab some more things. I'll get one of my dad's guns just to keep me safe."

"But what about your ankle? I mean, I can ask Chic and he and I could-"

Kevin cut her off before she could finish. "If my dad catches you in there, he'll just end up making you tell him where I'm hiding. I am not ready to see him. Don't worry Betty, I'll call you as soon as I get to the hotel."

"But your ankle-"

"I'll be fine I promise."

"Well, just take my bike there. Take my bike and then from there you can take your car to the hotel."

"If that'll make you feel better, I'll take your bike. Okay? Tell Archie and everyone that I'm okay." he asked, giving her a quick hug. His ankle must of gotten better during the night because he wasn't limping as bad as he was last night. Betty sighed as he heard her front door open and close. She sighed and grabbed her heeled ankle boots and walked out of her room, ready to tell her friends all her worry about Kevin.

* * *

Kevin rode Betty's white bike as fast as he could all the way to his house. He pulled the bike over to the driveway. His father's patrol car was parked slanted, he must of been exhausted when he finally decided it was time to come home. Kevin left Betty's bike in the bushes and walked over to the front door. He was originally planning on climbing up onto the roof and getting to his window, but he noticed that the door was still open. Kevin sighed, realizing that his father wasn't exhausted when he came home. He was drunk. Whenever his dad had unfortunately gotten drunk, he never closed the door all the way. Kevin felt bad all of a sudden realizing that he had caused his father to heavily drink. Kevin slowly pushed the door opened wider and walked inside. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He could hear snoring coming from the inside the house.

He walked over to the living room and saw his father. He then had the urge of a panic attack seeing him right after the huge slap he had gotten. But, it went away seeing the situation he was in. Keller was sprawled out on his back on the floor. There were a few empty bottles of beer near him and the coffee table. Right next to him also was a photo of him and Keller. It was one of a Kevin's birthday parties. The two of them were arm in arm and smiling widely. Kevin sighed looking at him. Though he felt bad, he was still angry at the man that injured him. Kevin slowly crept away from him and walked up the steps to his bedroom.

He walked inside the room and grabbed one of his old book bags that were often used for vacations and long trips. He then quickly pulled inside some of his clothes in the bag. He also grabbed some more essentials. His deodorant, toothbrush, hair brush and cologne. He picked up his phone charger, laptop and another jacket. He walked out of his room and he down over to his father's office. He walked inside and grabbed one of his father's handguns, the one he kept inside just in case an intruder came to hurt the two of them. Kevin then started to leave, but... there was that hint of guilt. Kevin walked back over to the living room and saw his father still snoring on the floor. He grabbed the red throw blanket from the couch near him and he spread it on his father's drunk asleep body. "I'll come back." Kevin whispered to his dad, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I promise."

Kevin pulled his jacket back on and grabbed his car keys from off the dining room table. But... the kiss wasn't enough. He grabbed a huge stack of orange sticky notes from one of the drawers and started to write a note on it. He pulled the note off and stuck it on the photo of him and Keller. Kevin smiled and walked away from his father's sleeping drunk body. He closed the front door behind him and jumped into the truck that his father had given him. He walked inside the driver's seat and drove away from his father.

* * *

Keller started to come back into consciousness with the hugest headache he's ever had. He didn't really remember much of what happened the night before, he just remembered him drinking beer after beer after beer. Keller then started to sit up, he realized that there was a throw blanket over him. Keller raised his eyebrows. He started to remember. He remembered drinking a lot of beers, all the beers in the fridge and then he started to look at old photos of him and Kevin. Then he passed out. He knew damn well that he didn't throw a blanket on him. Keller sat up quickly, feeling a bit of hope that his son had returned home. "K-Kevin?" he called out, standing up a bit too fast. He looked around, Kevin wasn't there. Keller looked over and saw the photo of him and Kevin was covered by an orange sticky note.

 _I'll come back home when I'm ready. Don't worry, I'm safe. -Love, Kevin_

Keller sighed and hung his head low. His son had come back home, just to leave again. Keller slammed his fists against his head for the worry of his son's safety and the hangover. Keller slumped into a chair and clasped his hands together, holding them up to his head "Forgive me father, for I have sinned." he whispered, even though it was just him in the room. "I never meant to hit my son. I never meant to cause him pain. Punish me in whatever way you want... but please, please keep my son safe. Keep him safe and bring him home to me. Please... I will never forgive myself if something happened to him. Please Lord... keep him safe."

Keller slammed his head on the table and started to cry. What if his son never came home after that? What if someone decided to hurt him while he was vulnerable? Keller stood his head up and ran out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. He saw that the truck was missing. He ran into his patrol car and pulled the car into drive. His phone then started to ring loudly. Keller pressed the speaker button. "Sheriff Keller." he replied.

The person on the phone started speaking and Keller lost it. Hearing what was happening made him grip the steering wheel hard. He started to drive as fast as he could away from his house and to Riverdale High School.

* * *

"Oh my god, that's horrible." Veronica gasped after hearing about why Kevin had disappeared. "But... where is he now?"

"I can't say here." Betty said, pulling in closer to Jughead. The four were sitting in the student lounge, on their usual couch. "Kevin just told me that he wants you guys to know that he's safe."

Veronica shook her head and leaned back into the couch. "Why couldn't he just stay with me or you? I'm sure that he'd be safer with one of us."

"I suggested that, but he doesn't want to run the risk of Sheriff Keller coming and finding him."

"Well, I guess that all we can do is contact him here and there." Jughead said, adjusting his beanie.

Archie nodded his head in agreement, but while looking out he saw Sheriff Keller in the doorway. He was walking down to the principal's office with Principal Weatherbee. "Guys." Archie called to his group, pointing to the door. They all looked out and gave a small gasp at the sight. "V." Betty called, grabbing her hand and the two of them got up and followed Keller and Weatherbee, Jughead and Archie following close behind. "Sheriff Keller." Jughead called.

Keller and Weatherbee turned to face the four teenagers. "Archie, Veronica, Jughead, Betty." Keller smiled weakly.

"Have you found anything?" Archie asked, knowing the answer. "Seen anything? Heard anything?"

"I found this." Keller said, showing the four the orange sticky note with Kevin's note. "I came here hoping that he came to school. I know that he tries his best to keep his grades up, no matter what. Have... you guys seen him? Anytime at all today?"

"No." Veronica said. "I'm so sorry."

"The sheriff and I were just about to make an announcement to see if anyone knows anything about Mr. Keller's whereabouts. Time is of the essence with this whole situation going on." Weatherbee said.

Keller nodded and the two of them left of the principal's office. As soon as the went through the door, Cheryl came by from a nearby corridor and approached them "Did I just hear that right?" she asked, clutching some textbooks in her arms. "Kevin's gone missing?"

Veronica and Betty both gave each other a look. They knew Cheryl. "Yeah..." Jughead answered. "Nobody knows where he is for sure."

"Well they better find him fast, considering what's going on with the Southside." Cheryl said, licking her waterproof red lips.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Archie asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Oh. You haven't heard? Everyone's talking about it."

Well, to be fair, they had been too busy talking about Kevin's safety and well being while hiding from his father. "Tell us." Veronica said, begging to know.

Cheryl nodded and explained. "The Ghoulies and The Serpents are having a competition or something. Whoever can bring in Kevin is will end up being the almighty gang in Riverdale."

"Wait, what do you mean bring him in?" Betty asked, her fingernails beginning to dig into his hand.

"What else could I mean?" Cheryl said, trying not to be so sarcastic during the serious conversation "And now that he's missing, that means someone has him already."

"No one has Kevin." Archie said, pulling Cheryl a bit closer as he started to whisper. "Kevin ran away."

"Then wherever he is he needs to get out of there with this whole gang banger competition going on."

"Jughead?" Veronica called to her beanie wearing pal.

"I'll go to the Serpents, I'll see what I can dig up." Jughead said. Betty followed him as he left the hall. Archie, Veronica and Cheryl all looked at each other.

"We need to find Kevin." Veronica said. "Now."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am back! Tell a friend. Ha, I'm funny. Anyways, I want you guys to go ahead and read my other stories and leave a nice review. Now, go ahead and read a new chapter!**_

* * *

Kevin arrived at his little hotel and smiled at the thought of finally being alone. He checked in and set his bags down on the very crappy queen sized bed. He took out his phone and looked up at it, over two hundred messages. Some of Archie, some of Cheryl, some from even Sweet Pea and Toni. But half of the messages were from his father. Kevin wanted to press them. He wanted to hear what his father wanted to say to him. But... of course, he still hated him for hurting him. Even after the vow he had taken to never touch him. To never hurt him.

Kevin threw his phone on the desk and sat down on the bed. The hours of no sleep from Betty's was suddenly weighing him down. He passed out on the almost cardboard like bed for what must of felt like hours. He only came to when he heard the sound of knocking coming from his door. He sat up tried his best to clean up his hair. He walked over to the front door and opened it. He squinted his eyebrows at the person who must have wanted to see him. It was FP Jones. There were some other Southside Serpents behind him, flanking him. It was also the dead of night.

"Mr. Jones?" he said, feeling that something wasn't right. His hand lingered to the back of his pants. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Your dad called me. Told me you ran away." FP said, shoving his hands in his front pockets. "Now, I know a bunch of moody teenagers in the Serpents and I've seen a bunch of them run here. I came out here and expected you to be here."

Kevin's hand gripped the handle of the gun, stretching his back straighter so he didn't look like he was hiding something. "So... what do you want?" he asked.

"We're here to take you to your father." FP said, turning to his two Southside associates. Kevin knew from when his father how to tell when someone was lying. And he could tell that FP was lying. Lying terribly. Kevin back away for a bit, feeling that he was in danger. FP looked over at his two Serpent associates and gave them a hand gesture. They started to move close to him. Kevin moved his hand away from his gun and made a fist. He knew self defense. His father forced him to take classes ever since he was in the fourth grade.

He punched one of the Serpents in the jaw and the other in the stomach, before kicking him in the face. While Kevin was fighting the two, FP got close to grab him and pull him in a choke hold. "Nice try Kev." he said, holding Kevin's arms behind him. "Now, I know that you're my son's friend and all but... Serpents come first. Now hold still. We're going for a ride."

The other two Serpents got up and grabbed Kevin from FP, grabbing his wrists and ankles and pulling him outside the hotel room. If Kevin was getting kidnapped, he was going to make any kind of clues for someone to find him. For his father... to hopefully find him. Kevin slammed his head back into the head of his captor and kicked the chest of the other. He ran and tackled FP to the ground, making the crappy queen sized behind him break.

Once FP and the other two were on the floor writhing, Kevin looked around. He noticed his laptop. He opened it quickly and turned it on, but kept the screen low enough so that no one could see it. Once again, he was forcefully grabbed from behind, his wrists and arms held behind him and ankles held up. "Get him to the car! I've had enough of this." FP screamed, wiping his leather Serpent jacket clean. The two other serpents carried Kevin outside the hotel. Kevin started to scream at the top of his lungs.

"Fire! Fire!" he cried. He had learned from his father that screaming fire got more people's attention than yelling for help. "Fire!"

"Shut your trap!" the Serpent holding his arms said, pulling one his hands up over Kevin's mouth. Kevin was pushing forcefully into the trunk of an old van, where he was tightly bound with very thin ropes. FP looked at him and slapped his lap.

"You know... I had a girlfriend that was into this kind of stuff. Never knew it would come in handy when having to save the Serpents." FP laughed.

Kevin growled at him. "Let. Me. Go!"

FP rolled his eyes and pulled out a checked scarf he kept in his pocket and gagged Kevin tightly. He slammed the trunk closed and walked over to the back seat of the van. Kevin moved his fingers to try and feel the knots. They were tight, but not tight enough for him to try and untie. He also moved to the back of his pants. He sighed in relief into his scarf gag. It was still there.

Kevin started to shift so that he was on his back, grabbing his phone from his front pocket. _Thank god for dad teaching me about how to escape kidnappings._ he thought. He typed as clear as he could and hit the send button. He then rolled over to the trunk and started to feel around. _"There's always going to be an open latch button in the trunk of a car. Just in case anything ever happens to you... I want you to look for the latch"_ his father told him back in middle school.

Kevin found the latch and pulled on it, opening the trunk. He rolled out of the trunk and onto the road as the van drove far away. Kevin scraped his arm on the road and blood poured out slowly onto his shirt. He stood up onto his knees and moved his fingers to the knots on his wrists. They were a few more than he expected. He moved to try and untie himself... but the pain from his shoulder it completely hard for him to move. As he tried to untie himself, another car pulled up on the road and stopped right in front of him.

Two people came out of the car and walked up to him. "Well would you look at that..." one of them said. "Just as we were looking for a Keller... we already found one."

"All trussed up and everything." the other said. "Well, from the likes of this, The Ghoulies are in the running."

They were Ghoulies. They were here for him, just like FP. One of them grabbed Kevin and forced him over their shoulder. The other Ghoulie grabbed his phone and threw it to the side. "Let's go Keller Kid."

Kevin wasn't put into another trunk. He was pushed into the backseat of the small car, where one of The Ghoulies thugs kept a knife on his neck. The car started to drive away and Kevin groaned in pain and anger into his gag.

* * *

Keller was in the Sheriff's station all day. He was sitting at his desk all day, completely fidgety and stressed. He was on the verge of tears all the time, just waiting by the phone for just a call, letting him know that his son had been found or at least was safe.

A person walked over into his office. When Keller looked up he was surprised that was the owner of one of the hotels that Keller often goes to with Sierra. "Mike." he said, standing up from is chair and holding his hand out for a shake. "How can I help you?"

"I heard that your boy's missing." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "And... I think I know where he might be now."

"Mike... that's great. Wh-Where is he?" Keller said, desperate to hear that he had been brought to the precinct and was sleeping off his anger.

Mike sighed and shook his head. "He had told me that you were letting him stay at this hotel... and then, these men. Thugs. Showed up at his door. Then there was a huge commotion. Then someone started screaming fire."

Keller knew that was his son. He had taught him to yell fire if he was ever getting kidnapped or felt unsafe. "Why didn't you call the police?"

"You know as much as I do that my hotel... has no cell service because we're so deep in the woods." Mike said, pulling out his phone. "I would have called you if I could but... I do have some evidence. So you can find the guys that took him."

Mike pushed his phone over to Keller. He took it pretty fast and looked at the pictures on it. They were blurry, but they were evidence. The men holding Kevin by the wrists and ankles both wore Serpent jackets. And the man in front of them was none other than FP Jones. Keller pushed the phone into Mike's hand. "Send that photo the other officers and tell them to give me laminated copies." he growled, running off out of the office. He grabbed his hat and hopped into his patrol car.

He dialed the number of someone that would be truthful. "Sheriff Keller?" the voice answered. "Is something wrong? Did you find Kevin?"

"Jughead..." Keller started. "I need you to tell me where your father is. Please... Kevin's life is at risk if you don't tell me where he is right now."

Jughead sighed through the phone. "I don't know. But some of the Serpents are telling me that he went searching for Kevin. Some are telling me to take him to you, some are telling me to... to bring him in."

"I want you and Betty to meet me at this location, okay? I'll send it to you soon." he said, hanging up before Jughead could ask any questions. Keller quickly dialed another number before making a hard turn. "Sierra?"

"Have you found anything on Kevin?" she asked, obviously sounding worried and on the verge of tears.

"I did. But... I need you to meet at the hotel."

"...Now is not the time for sex right now Tom! You're son is in danger!"

Keller tried not to scream at her. "Kevin was at the hotel. He was taken from there. Meet. Me. There. Please... please, Sierra." Keller hung up the phone and continues to drive in the dark, stormy night. _Where ever you are FP, I'll find you... and I will end you if you lay even a finger on my son._


	5. Chapter 5

_**This hasn't been updated in almost two months. And I feel like complete and utter goddamn shit. I'm sorry. I know, I know, I get it. I need to write more! I see a lot of you requesting more and I am adding more. No more procrastinating this story. I am updating starting now, so stop spamming me! Okay?! Now, please enjoy and don't be mad at me.**_

* * *

The Ghoulies holding him hostage seemed to be driving for hours. The trees kept passing by and by and by. Kevin could barely see them, but he knew that they were passing by. Kevin was sitting there, very uncomfortably with a knife to his throat. The blade was cold and Kevin could feel small droplets of blood that slipped down his neck. If the knife got any deeper, he would no longer be able to breathe. Not like he couldn't already with the gag in his mouth. The Ghoulie kept Kevin's head close to the window so that he couldn't see where they were driving. The entire time, Kevin was trying his hardest to untie himself. He had managed to get his fingers to the knots FP at put and pull at them. There were starting to loosen the tiniest bit.

The Ghoulie in the front seat looked over to the back at one of them. "We need to get gas." he said, pulling up to a gas station. Even though Kevin couldn't see it, he recognized the bright lights from it. The Ghoulie holding the knife to him held it closer.

"You make one little move. One little step. We'll find you're dad and kill him." he threatened.

Even though Kevin was still pretty upset with his father for injuring him, he loved him. He didn't want any harm to come to him. So Kevin stayed still, trying to fight the ropes around him as quietly as he possibly could. The two Ghoulies got out of the car and walked over to pay for the gas inside the convenience store. Kevin moved his wrists around and around to try and break free. He could feel the circulation getting cut off from his wrists. He wanted to reach for his hidden gun and try to shoot something to get anyone's attention, but that just put him at risk at shooting himself or any random person filling their gas was exhausting being like this for God knows how many hours.

Kevin was paying too much attention to the ropes around his wrists, that he didn't even notice a car pulling up beside the Ghoulies car. It was Reggie, who was driving home from a late night of basketball practice. Reggie got out of his expensive convertible car and walked over to fill the tank when he noticed the car next to his. At first, Reggie was going to ignore it, but he saw a very enraged and bloody person inside. Reggie raised his eyebrow and leaned over to see who was in the car. He recognized it as Kevin. "Kevin?" he called out a bit low, noticing how his gay classmate was restrained and gagged with a scarf.

Kevin looked over out at the window and his eyes widened. Kevin screamed at Reggie through the gag. "Help." he muffled. "Help."

Reggie approached the car and started to pull at the door handle. Locked. "Kevin are you okay?" Reggie asked, he knew about the whole Ghoulie and Serpents battle and how Kevin had gone missing.

Kevin nodded in response, since the gag was preventing him from speaking. "Okay." Reggie said. "Hang on, I'm going to get you out of there, okay?"

Reggie than started search around the parking lot, looking for anything to get the door opened. Reggie than remembered that he had just returned from basketball practice and he rushed to his car. He leaned over and grabbed his basketball from his backseat. He motioned for Kevin to keep his head down. Kevin leaned down against the seat as Reggie threw the ball at the window. It shattered due to Reggie's strength, but no alarm went off. The car must of been really old. Reggie ran over, reached over inside the car, pulled the lock up and unlocked the door, helping Kevin out as carefully as he could. Reggie pulled him to his car and sat him comfortably in the backseat. Reggie started to than quickly help untie him. Kevin tore off his gag as soon as his hands were free. "Thank you." he gasped.

"Are you okay?" Reggie asked.

"I little shaken up but, I'll be alright." Kevin said, wincing from his still bleeding shoulder. Reggie moved forward to see the damage of the wound, but Kevin shifted away. Reggie realized that he was still scared, so he let him be for a bit

"What the hell happened to you?" Reggie asked, moving to untie his legs.

"The Ghoulies happened." Kevin said, rubbing circulation back into his wrists. "Where's my dad?"

"I'm not sure. I think he's going to some investigation right now."

Kevin's heart sank. His father wasn't looking for him. Just doing his damn job. Even after everything their relationship had taken, he still wasn't coming for him. Kevin sighed and rubbed his wounded shoulder. "Do you..." Reggie started. "Do you need me to take you somewhere? To your house or..."

"No." Kevin said, shivering. "Just get me out of here... a-away from the-the Ghoulies."

Reggie checked Kevin's forehead and neck. He was hot. It was cold outside and judging how tightly Kevin was restrained and without a jacket, it was no surprised that he was getting sick. Reggie pulled off his varsity jacket and pulled it over Kevin's shoulders. "Lay down and stay low, okay?" he said.

Kevin nodded and did what Reggie had told him. Reggie turned his car on and started to drive away from the gas station. He kept driving on until he knew that he was far away from the gas station and away from those Ghoulies. Kevin was shivering in Reggie's backseat, making Reggie scared for his health. Reggie turned around quickly from the street he was taking and started to take a different road. Kevin didn't complain, he was too cold and annoyed with this whole butterfly effect from his father slapping him.

Reggie pulled his car up to a drive thru pharmacy and quickly made an order. With Kevin getting sick and completely and utterly exhausted that he didn't hear what Reggie ordered. Not that he cared anyways. He just wanted to sleep. Reggie turned around to the backseat to check on Kevin. He had passed out, clutched the jacket that Reggie wrapped around him. Reggie grabbed his bag of medicine and bandages and drove away. Reggie's phone then started to vibrate in his pocket.

Reggie pulled it out and pressed the answer button so that it was on his bluetooth speaker. "Hello?" he called.

"Reggie, please tell me that you've found him." it was Archie. He was begging. "Please tell me that you have."

Reggie was about to answer, but he looked at Kevin. Seeing him pale, scared and sick, he knew that he couldn't go home and face the wrath of his father. He just couldn't. Reggie sighed and turned back to his phone. "No." he said. "No I haven't found anything. But I'll call you or the sheriff as soon as I see him."

Reggie hung up quickly and kept driving. "I'm not going to hurt you Kev." he said to the sleeping wrestler. "I promise I'm going to keep you safe."

* * *

Sierra met Keller at the motel lot where they met all the time. He hopped out his car and walked out of the car, approaching his somewhat girlfriend. She looked sad and a bit afraid. Keller approached her with the most enraged fast he's ever had. "Tom... have you... have you found..." she was stammering.

"No." he said. "No, and I haven't heard anything from anyone."

"We'll find him, I promise. Just relax." Sierra said.

Tom sighed and put on his sheriff hat, walking towards the crime scene. His men and women had set up police tape by the hotel room where his son was staying at until he was kidnapped. They all looked a bit sympathetic towards the sheriff, but Tom wasn't taking any of it. He approached one of his deputies and crossed his arms. "Found anything?"

"There were a few things in the room. Some clothes, a duffel bag and a laptop." she replied. "There was something on it if you want to see it."

"There is no if he wants to see it." Sierra snapped at the deputy. "This is the sheriff's son for Christ's sake! Everything is important, bring the damn laptop!"

The deputy quaked with fear, but nodded. "Yes, Madam Mayor." she said, before running to get the laptop from one of the other officers. Tom looked over at Sierra with the slightest smile. "No worries." she said, shrugging. "Just doing my job, right?"

The deputy returned with an opened laptop. Kevin's laptop. Keller knew it was as soon as he saw the cute green ladybug sticker he kept on one of the left sides near the keyboard. Keller took the laptop in his hands, not caring that his fingerprints were getting on it and that he was tampering with evidence. There was an e-mail on it. An e-mail that Kevin had sent to himself. It read:

 _FP_

Two letters that were short, sweet and to the point. FP had taken Kevin. Keller slammed the laptop closed. "I need all avaliable units to the Southside!" he yelled. "We're dealing with a kidnapping here!"


	6. Chapter 6

Reggie had made Kevin a promise. And he intended to make do on that promise. Now, Reggie might not always show it, but he was very appreciative for the Keller boy. Kevin ran almost all of the after-school (and even the before-school) activites. Without Kevin, the football and the basketball team wouldn't have as bitchin' uniforms as they did now. Not at all. Kevin was pretty much a life support for their school. He was almost like the school's heart. If he was to disapeer, or God forbid die, everyone in the school would mourn and be out for revenge.

Reggie actually thought Kevin was a great friend. They've never hung out outside of school, but Reggie always texted him memes that he found funny and sometimes he would even come to him if he had an issue at home that he needed to talk about. Kevin had always been there for Reggie. In fact, Kevin had been there for all of the Bulldogs. He'd been there for Moose. He'd been there for Archie. He'd been there for Chuck. Hell, Kevin would even talk with Jason Blossom, before his untimely passing off into the next life.

In the car while driving away from drive thru pharmacy, Reggie whispered a promise to Kevin. A promise that Reggie wouldn't hurt him and that he would keep him safe. Now Reggie was going to make due on that promise. He was going to get him somewhere safe and than he was going to bash the head's of the damn Ghoulie's that had kidnapped him. Reggie at first thought it was the Serpents, but Reggie had a newfound respect for the snake loving gang when Jughead organized all of them (expect for the one's that still worked for his father) to go search all over Riverdale and Greendale for Kevin.

Reggie pulled his car up into a certain driveway as slowly as he could. He'd been here a million times and he knew that were was a pot hole in the driveway that would make the entire car jump. Reggie was careful not to hit it. He didn't want to hit Kevin or wake him up. Once he put the car in park and shut off the engine, he turned back to him. Kevin's hands were clutching the end's of Reggie's Bulldog jacket as he snored so softly. Reggie got out of the front and walked over to Kevin and checked his pulse. It was slow, but it was there. Reggie looked back to the front seat and he grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed the number of the person's house he was at. After two rings, the young Bulldog picked up. "Reggie?" Moose asked, sounding like he was either out of breath or crying.

"I found him." Reggie said. Short, sweet and straight to the damn point. "Moose, I found Kevin."

"Oh my... oh my god." Moose gasped though the phone. "Where are you right now? I'll come to you."

"I'm at your house right now. Your folks still outta town?" Reggie asked, checking Kevin's forehead as he talked to his friend and teammate.

"Yeah. Yeah, they are."

"Good. Look, I'm going to bring Kevin inside. Run him a warm bath, give him some medicine. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay." Moose answered, the sound of a car running started in the background.

"Moose are you with anyone?" Reggie asked.

"What? No, no. I went looking for him alone. Why? Is something wrong with him?" Moose asked, his voice getting more and more concerned.

"He's just getting a little sick is all. Don't worry. It's just let's keep this on the down low. I don't know who's listening and someone who might be a Ghoulie might be listening in."

"A Ghoulie took him?" Moose asked.

"Yeah. Look, just here quick okay?"

"I'll be there soon." Moose said. "Keys are in the rose bush, like always."

Reggie nodded and hung up. He looked back at Kevin. Still sound asleep. Reggie moved forward and gently pulled Kevin up. He pulled him into the prince's carry and pulled him to the front door. Kevin was just as light as he looked. It was perfect for Reggie to carry him. Reggie walked with him as slowly as he could to the rosh bush. Reggie leaned down and grabbed the single key that Moose usually left out for Midge to come in. Reggie walked up the three steps and opened the front door to Moose's pretty big house. He carried Kevin inside and made his way directly to Moose's private bathroom. His parents were rich. He had such luxuries.

Reggie pulled Kevin inside and set him gently onto a seat that was there for clothes Moose changes into after showers. "Kevin? Kevin, wake up." Reggie whispered, shaking his cheek.

Kevin's eyes fluttered open. Kevin looked exhausted. Reggie smiled. "Stay right here, okay?" Reggie told him. "I'm going to take your clothes off."

Reggie moved to take off the jacket and shirt first, but Kevin yanked himself back. He deserved to be a bit cautious on who he trusted and why. "My clothes? Why?" Kevin asked, sounding and looking extremely defensive.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. I promise... I'm not trying to hurt you." Reggie coaxed, putting his hands up to show that he was unarmed. "Your sick Kev."

Kevin started to wet cough into his hand, further proving Reggie's point that he was sick. "I'll be fine."

"Just let me run a bath for you. My ma used to do that for me when I got sick. It'll make you feel better. Trust me."

Kevin took in a breath and sighed. His lungs were a bit tight and his father would too often run him a warm bath when he was as sick as death. Kevin nodded at Reggie, allowing him to remove his clothes. Reggie was gentle. He didn't know what his Ghoulie captor's had done to him and he didn't want to hurt him more than he already was. Reggie started with the jacket he had given Kevin and than moved to his shirt. Once the shirt was off, Reggie got a better look at the wound in Kevin's shoulder. It had stopped bleeding, but it still looked bad. As if his skin was scraped off entirely. "You're not going to be weird right?" Kevin asked in almost a hoarse whisper. "About... seeing me naked?"

"If your uncomfortable, you can keep your boxers on. It doesn't matter to me." Reggie replied, moving down to take off Kevin's boots and socks. Kevin didn't fight it, it was nice to get his sweat and blood covered clothes off. Once everything expects for his boxers were off, Reggie turned to the bathtub. He turned the valve and hot water started pouring out into the porcelain finish tub. Kevin was clutching his throbbing shoulder as Reggie filled the tub.

His eyelids were getting heavy and it was getting hard to stay awake. He was exhausted. Kevin wanted to sleep and just never wake up. But he couldn't. He had to stay awake for Reggie. Reggie grabbed a bottle of Moose's body wash and poured the littlest bit inside. Bubbles started to from and the entire bathroom started to smell like Moose. It was his signature scent of leather and cherry.

Once the tub was filled, Reggie moved back to Kevin and pulled him back into the bridal style carry. Reggie had actually learned how to do a lot of carries from all the health classes he had to take before trying out for various teams. Reggie put Kevin into the water. Kevin felt as if he had been placed into a pool of liquid silk. This felt amazing. Reggie grabbed a rag from a stack that Moose kept for guests (mainly for Midge) and dunked it inside the water. "Here hold this up to your wound. We can address it later."

Kevin did what Reggie asked, taking the rag and putting it onto his shoulder scrape. Reggie nodded and stood up. "Just relax, alright? Take all the time you need. Just... throw something at the wall if you need me."

Kevin was too tired to verbally reply. So he just nodded. Reggie walked to the door and shut it. Giving Kevin the privacy that he deserved. Reggie sat on Moose's bed and sighed. What a mess this turned out to be. Reggie had brought out all of Kevin's old clothes with him and placed them into Moose's hamper, all expect for his jacket. Reggie went inside the jacket and pulled out a switchblade. He always kept it on him. Always. Ever since Moose and Midge were shot, it was always on his person.

Reggie stayed sitting on the bed, twirling the knife in between his fingers for what seemed like hours. In reality it was about fifteen minutes. But in those fifteen minutes, Moose had returned. Reggie was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Moose's car pulling up on the side of the house.

Moose ran inside his house and saw Reggie in the bedroom holding his switchblade. "Reg." Moose called out to get his friends attention.

Reggie looked up and stood from his seat on the bed as soon as he knew it was Moose. Moose had a bag in his hands, most likely from Pop's. "Where is he? Where's Kevin?" Moose asked frantically.

"He's inside the bathroom." Reggie told him. "He's in the bath. It's okay, he's fine. Moose, he's fine."

Moose nodded and sighed. "I told Archie that I would being searching towards Greendale. I brought some of Pop's chicken soup. It'll make him feel better."

Moose set the container of soup down on his beside table and he went inside his drawers. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants. "Is he he hurt?" Moose asked.

Reggie nodded, making all of Moose's hopes that Kevin was just sick drop down to hell. "His shoulder was scraped pretty badly. I brought some ointment and bandages from the drive thru pharmacy near the gas stations. I'll patch him up once he's finished."

"No." Moose said quickly and very defensively. "You should go out, maybe just let Betty or Archie know that he's safe. They deserve to know. I'll stay with Kevin."

Moose turned over and he started to pull a chair to the door of the bathroom, but Reggie stopped him and held his shoulder. "Bro... do you..." Moose turned a bit red and he looked down as if he was embarrassed. "Moose. It's okay if you are. I don't care."

"I'm bisexual." Moose said. "There I said it."

"And you... and you like Kevin?"

Moose nodded, taking the seat that he just set up near his bathroom door. "I really, really care about him. I don't know how to feel right now. Especially since... since I have... Midge."

"Hey Moose..." Reggie said moving up to him and rubbing his shoulder. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. You'll sort out your feelings. And Kevin's going to be alright. I'll call you alright."

Moose nodded and watched as Reggie left. Moose looked over to the door and sighed. Moose had been worried sick about Kevin. Right after Betty told him that Kevin had gone missing and that he was being pursued by the Serpents and the Ghoulies. Moose almost had a full blown panic attack as he started driving around and looking for him. Moose was so scared. He thought that Kevin was going to die and Moose would never be able to tell him about how he really felt.

But thank God that Reggie had called him when he found Kevin. And now here he was. Sick, injured and probably scared out of his mind in his house and his bedroom. Thank God that Kevin was safe. Moose sighed and leaned forward at the bathroom door. He could hear Kevin's ragged breathing from inside. Moose nodded and sighed. Moose grabbed the bag of medicine and bandages that Reggie had brought and he put it in his lap. When Kevin was ready, Moose would address his sickness and wounds. He'd make sure that he's safe, healthy and once again, safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheriff Keller was standing right in front of the White Wyrm. He wasn't one to hate the Serpents. He really wasn't. In fact, he stopped being so angry at them when he found out that his son was close friends with one of them, Jughead Jones. But as soon as he read that note, that damned clue that his son had left him that it was FP that had attacked him, all of that went out the window.

So here he was. He was standing right in front of the White Wyrm, watching as his officers and his deputy's arrest the Serpents that he recognized from the pictures. All the other Serpents were confused as to what the hell was going on, but Keller knew. And he was pissed. Keller watched as his best deputy pulled out FP Jones from the White Wyrm. FP looked angry and innocent, but of course, he wasn't. There was photographic evidence that he was anything but innocent.

"What the hell is going Tom?" FP asked as they pulled him towards Keller. "I haven't done anything wrong."

Keller chuckled at how much FP was trying to sell this. Keller looked over to one of officers and grabbed the laminated photo of his son and FP. FP's expression changed and he licked his lips because he knew that he was guilty now. "Now, do you want to keep playing games with me, or do you want to tell me where my son is?" Keller said.

FP sighed. "I don't know where Kevin is. He was in the trunk of my truck and we were driving him here. He must have escaped."

Keller couldn't help but smile. He had taught his soon well. His son had escaped. His son remembered everything that he had taught him about being kidnapped and escaping his captor. "Then where the hell would he go?" Keller asked.

"If I had to guess, the Ghoulies must have got to him."

Keller punched him in the mouth as soon as he mentioned the other gang and the chance that they might be holding his soon hostage too. "FP Jones II, you're under arrest for the attempted kidnapping of Kevin Keller. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you."

The officers holding onto FP dragged him away from Keller's line of sight and he didn't even look back. He was furious. Now, the only lead that he had on finding his son was gone. It would take him forever to find him again now. Sierra came up from behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Tom." she said. "But we'll find him soon, I promise."

"Sierra, do you know where the Ghoulies usually hang out? Where they usually hide?" Keller turned, asking her with hope and desperation in his tear filled eyes.

Sierra nodded. "They usually race by the border of Greendale and Riverdale. They'll be there, I'm sure of it."

"Then we have to hurry. God know what they'll do to Kevin before we get there in time."

The two walked over to Keller's patrol car and walked inside. Keller started up his car and punched the dashboard in his frustration and anger, forgetting that Sierra was there in the first place. Sierra slowly moved over to rub his shoulder. "Tom..."

"I hit him Sierra." Keller cried. "I... I hit my own son. My own child. I hurt him. I... I-"

"Tom. It's okay." she said, unbuckling her seatbelt to rub both of his shoulders.

"No, Sierra. None of this is okay! Look what I did... this all happened... because of me!" Tom said. "If I hadn't of hit him, he wouldn't have ran away. If I didn't go around asking people to look for him like the goddamn idiot that I am, the Serpents and the Ghoulies wouldn't be looking to bring him in. Don't you get it Sierra?! All of this... all of this is my fault."

Sierra moved to cupped Keller's cheeks. Tears were falling down but she smiled at him to just give him a little bit of hope and relaxation from his stress. "None of this is your fault Tom. None of it at all."

Tom chuckled weakly and looked down. "What kind of father am I?"

"You are a great father. A great one. And you want to know how I know?"

Keller looked up at her and nodded, actually wanting a valid reason for why she didn't believe that he was a terrible human being.

"Because you made a mistake." she said, rubbing soothing circles on his cheeks. "And guess what? Every parent, no matter how rich, poor or different... makes mistakes. You made a mistake. And now you're trying to fix it. That's what makes you a great parent. The best if you want to believe so. And you're the farthest thing from a terrible fa-"

"I love you." Keller spit out quickly, not even allowing Sierra to finish her speech about him. He did. He really loved her. At first, it was just a sex thing between the two of them. But than sex grew into something more. It grew into dinner dates and movies nights and gifts to just show how much they care for each other. And now Keller was sure, with everything that she just did to make him feel better, that he was in love with Sierra McCoy. Sure, she had a daughter. But he had a son the same age as her daughter. They were both married, but their marriages were going south anyway. They were both getting divorces. So... falling in love was something that Keller needed. Something that he loved. Tom Keller was in love with Mayor Sierra McCoy.

Sierra stopped talking as soon as Keller said the three magical, beautiful three words. She sat in her seat in the car, staring at Keller as if his hair was on fire. "I... I love you Sierra." Keller repeated.

Sierra smiled and cupped her "boyfriend's" cheeks with both of her hands. She wiped tears from his cheek that were still there and hadn't falen down or evaporated yet. Her dark brown cheeks were turning a light shade of pink and her diamond white teeth started to show from her smile. "I love you too." she said.

So it was official.

Sierra McCoy and Tom Keller were in love. They were in love with each other.

Sierra and Keller both leaned in at the same time, pressing their lips together into a soft kiss. It was comforting and relaxing. Keller moved his hand to her cheek and caressed it as gently as he could. When their lips parted, they both started to laugh like they were in high school all over again. Sierra patted Keller's shoulder. "Let's go find your son."

* * *

Moose had been sitting in front of his bathroom door for almost an hour. He hadn't moved once. He refused to move. He stayed in the exact same spot, clutching the bag of medicine in his hands. Kevin hadn't really made any noise since Moose had gotten there. Moose had started to get scared that Kevin might be dead, but he could hear the water splashing in the slightest. He knew that he was still alive. After what seemed like another agonizingly long five minutes, Moose stood up from his chair and walked to the door. It was closed, Moose and Reggie both didn't want to invade Kevin's privacy and ruin the trust that Kevin never really should have given them in the first place. Moose lightly knocked. "Kev?" he called out. "It's me, Moose. Are you... are you okay? Can I come in?"

Kevin didn't respond right away. He was half asleep when he first heard Moose call out to him, which made him kind of confused because he remembered that it was Reggie that rescued him. Kevin sat up from the water in the slightest. Moose started to get scared when Kevin didn't answer right away, but than he heard his soft voice. "Yeah..." Kevin replied in what almost seemed like a whisper.

Moose nodded to himself. He turned and grabbed the sweatpants that he had taken out and very cautiously opened the bathroom door. Moose hadn't seen Kevin at all since he came back. The sight he saw him in was unbearable and it truly deserved to be in a thriller film or a Lifetime movie about rape and kidnapping survivors. Kevin was pale. Not pale enough to look like he was dying, but probably just pale enough from recent blood loss. Kevin was holding a light colored, damp washcloth to his shoulder. The wash cloth was a light pink, which alerted Moose that Kevin had certainly been bleeding. Reggie told him that the shoulder wound wasn't all the bad, but it looked terrible. Moose knew how terrible wounds in the shoulder could be. His father was a doctor after all. Moose walked in and set down the sweatpants on the chair inside.

Kevin turned his head ever so slightly at Moose. Moose knew that he was tired. He'd seen Archie in that position after his father was unfortunately shot by the Black Hood. He needed sleep. A lot of it. Moose walked over to Kevin and smiled at him. Kevin returned the smile. "We were so worried." Moose said, going down on one knee so that he and Kevin were at eye level. "As soon as Betty told me you were missing... I had a panic attack. I thought... I thought that the Black Hood had gotten you."

"Well it's nice to see you care." Kevin responded in the quickest way he could. He was fighting sleep. But he wanted it so bad. Moose nodded. He got up and turned to his cabinets full of soaps, lotions, creams and towels. He pulled out the softest towel he owned and he turned to Kevin. "Hang on Kev, alright?"

Moose pulled Kevin up by under his arms and wrapped the towel around his bare body. Moose took the washcloth from Kevin and threw it across the room, the wound needed to breathe for a bit before he addressed it properly. The skin looked bad, but after a few more seconds, Moose determined that the cut wasn't that bad and that he could take care of it himself. As he made sure that Kevin was getting dryed off, Moose noticed that Kevin still had his boxers on. Reggie must have been very considerate, and Reggie was barely considerate to others. Barely.

Once Kevin was wrapped in the soft towel, Kevin pulled the weak and tired boy into bridal carry and walked with him from out of the bathroom and into his bathroom. Kevin started to shiver, so Moose wrapped the towel around him a bit tighter. Moose set him down on his bed and sat him up so that he would stay awake for a few moments more. Moose leaned over to one of his drawers and pulled out a pair of clean, dry and dark blue boxers. "Here." he said, putting them in Kevin's hand. "Put these on. I'll be right back okay?"

Kevin nodded and Moose quickly went into the bathroom. Kevin pulled off the wet boxers and pulled on the dry one was quickly as one could when exhausted, injured and loosing blood from his right shoulder. Moose returned shortly after, with the sweatpants and another bowl of some sort. Moose pulled the towel off of Kevin and he slowly and carefully helped him into the sweatpants. The sweatpants were borrowed from the school, which meant that it would fit Kevin fine. Kevin didn't say anything, squirm or complain as Moose helped him. He just stayed still as Moose pulled the light grey sweatpants onto Kevin's bare and lean legs. Moose then pulled Kevin back into his arms and he placed him into the bed. Right under the thick covers where he'd be warm. Kevin leaned back into the pillows as soon as his body hit the bed. "Okay, I'm going to close up the open skin." Moose said, pulling out a first aid kit that Reggie had purchased along with the medicine and bandages.

Kevin looked at Moose. "How did... How did you find me?" he asked.

Moose smiled as he pulled out a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide. "I didn't. Techinically, Reggie found you and he just brought you to my house. He called me soon after and I hauled ass to come and get to you."

Moose dabbed the disinfectant onto Kevin's shoulder. Kevin didn't flinch or hiss from the pain. It didn't hurt as much as the pain it was of when his father had slapped him and he had fallen down onto his dining room chair. Moose then pulled out a clean stitching needle and thread and started to slowly sew Kevin's skin back together. Once it was closed, Moose pulled out one of the many packs of bandages that Reggie had purchased. He wrapped his arm as carefully in the bandage. "There." Moose said. "It'll be healed up in about a few weeks. You can get some sleep now."

"Thank you... for helping me." Kevin said, instantly falling asleep as soon as Moose pulled the covers over his body. Moose smiled at him and leaned forward. He kissing his lips as he slept.

"Sleep well Kev." Moose said, moving back to sit in the seat that was now facing the bed. "I'll be here. I'll be right here."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm so happy that I've been able to update this story more often as I wanted to. I know that you've all been waiting to see more from Reggie and Moose and Sheriff Keller, so here it is.**_

* * *

Moose didn't want to leave Kevin alone. He hated that the thought even came into his head. It was terrible thought. But Moose had to. He had no choice but to. Because Reggie had returned, and he heard some commotion. Which meant that one of Kevin's best friends had forced himself in Reggie's car, worried sick about him. Moose looked away from Kevin for a moment, over at the window, where the lights of Reggie's car illuminated the room. Moose's hand lingered to Kevin's and he kissed it lightly. "I'm not going anywhere... I promise." he whispered to Kevin's sleeping form.

Moose removed his hand excited his bedroom over to the hall, he closed the door, but not the whole way. He left a crack, just in case Kevin woke up scared. Reggie opened the front door and Archie came in storming. A rush of relief washed over Kevin, because he was sure that it must have been Bett that Reggie had gotten but thank God it wasn't. But another rsuh washed over him. Fear. He knew how scary Archie could be when he was mad. His father was shot after all and look who scared he was acting.

Archie looked over at Moose with rage in his eyes. "Where is he?" he asked angrily. "Where's Kevin?"

"Archie, calm down. Please calm down okay, please calm down." Moose said to him.

"No Moose. I will not calm down!" Archie screamed. "I've been scared out of my mind for Kevin's life and Reggie comes out of literally nowhere and he tells me that Kevin's been here the entire time?! Moose, I swear to fucking God that if you don't me where he is right now, I will call his dad!"

Moose sighed, not wanting to break Kevin's trust and bring his father into this situation that was already bad enough as it was. Moose looked at Reggie, who was just as nervous and afraid as he was. Moose looked back to Archie. "He's in my bedroom."

Archie had been in his house before, so he knew exactly where Moose's bedroom was. Archie pushed passed Moose and over to his room was just across the hall. He slammed the door open and saw Kevin's sleeping and pale figure and form on Moose's bed. "Kev-" he whispered. He was about to storm inside, but Moose put his hand in front of him and stopped him from going inside.

"Don't. You. Fucking dare. Wake him up." Moose growled at him. Archie looked at Moose and sighed as he was pushed by Moose back inside the hall of the house. "You wake him up... I swear to God Archie, I will deck you right here and right now. I don't care what I break."

"I sure your mom could buy more furniture." Reggie commented.

"Not what I meant." Moose said, giving Reggie the side eye.

"Fine. I won't wake him up, but you better start explaining Moose." Archie yelled in the lowest voice that he could muster. "Reggie told me that you didn't want me to tell anyone else and I didn't. I did what you asked, now do what I asked and tell me what the hell is going on."

"I found Kevin in a gas station." Reggie said. "He was tied up, bleeding-"

"Wait." Archie cut him off. "He was injured?"

"I cleaned the wound, he's going to be fine." Moose said. "Reggie called me right after and he brought him to me as soon as he could. I was worried sick about him so I let him rest, gave him some medicine. He should be fine."

"Yeah, he is going to be fine. Because I'm taking him home where he belongs. Where is dad won't be worried fucking sick about him." Archie said, moving back to the door. Moose pushed him back. "Moose, look. You don't know what happened to Kevin do you? Betty told me what his father did and Kevin needs to go home so that Keller can explained himself."

Moose stopped fighting Archie and looked at him. "What... what happened to Kevin?" he asked, scared for him all of a sudden.

"Keller was really angry when Kevin came from Fox Forest one night. And he slapped him."

Moose was shocked. He had only heard horror stories about getting hit by your parents. But this... this was scary. It scared him. Moose looked over at Reggie and Archie. "Wait here." he said to them. Moose walked away from them and went inside one of the other rooms of his house. Reggie and Archie looked at each other. "You want to take Kevin home after he was hit by his father? Are you out of your mind?" Reggie yelled.

I'm sure that there is some... logical explanation as to why Sheriff Keller did what he did." Archie said, trying to retort.

"Yeah sure Andrews." Reggie said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms tightly across his chest. "I'm pretty sure that if we went to The Black Hood, he'll give us a logical explanation as to why he shot your dad and killed Ms. Grundy."

Archie punched Reggie in the nose as soon as those two named were out of his mouth. "Don't you dare say that again Reggie." Archie growled at him.

Reggie wiped blood that was now coming out of his left nostril and nodded. He was warned by almost everyone to leave Archie alone. He was hurting and no one should provoke the bear when he's hungry. Moose returned from wherever he went, holding a suitcase. "What the hell is that for?" Archie said.

Moose looked up at Archie. "Archie... I'm not going to stop you if you go to Sheriff Keller. You can go ahead. Go to him, and tell him that I have Kevin. Tell him whatever the hell you feel like. Tell him that I've had ho, this entire goddamn time. I don't care. But I am not taking Kevin back to someone who hurt him."

"That's not your choice Moose." Archie tried to retort, but all of them stopped when they heard some murmurs and mumbles coming from the bedroom where Moose laid Kevin down. Moose dropped the suitcase on one of the sofas and he ran to the bedroom, Archie and Reggie followed behind but not as fast. Moose opened the door and ran to Kevin's bedside, hurting his knees while he went down. Kevin was sweating and rolling his bed back and forth on the pillow. He was mumbling and murmuring. "Dad...Dad... Dad please... please Dad. Don't... Don't... Don't leave me... Don't d-d-die. Please..."

Moose moved his hand to wipe the dripping sweat from Kevin's forehead. His head was hot. Too hot. He was running a fever. Archie was looking from the door, and he looked terrified. Kevin looked absolutely horrible. Sickly. Moose turned over to the door to face Reggie and Archie. "There are headache pills and cough medicine in the kitchen. Reggie, go get them."

Reggie nodded and quickly made his way to the kitchen.

"Archie, you know where my linen closet is. Can you bring me a clean cloth a bowl of ice water? Please." Moose cried with worry for Kevin.

Archie nodded and left the room. The two returned in a matter of seconds with what Moose had instructed them to gather. Reggie handed Moose the medicine he asked for. Archie went to the other side of the bed and placed the bowl on the bedside table. "Here. Help me." Moose said, pulling Kevin up slowly to pull off his sweat drenched shirt that Moose had previously placed on him. Archie helped pull the shirt off of Kevin and he was shirtless again. Archie saw the bandage on his shoulder and forced himself to shallow the worry and terror that he felt.

Archie took the cloth out of the bowl and rung out the water. Archie handed it to Moose and he started to slowly tap it on his forehead multiple times, letting the coldness of the rag seep into Kevin's head and lower his temperature as much as it cold. "It's okay Kev." Moose whispered to him, rubbing his cheeks reassuringly. "It's okay, I'm right here. I'm right here."

"Please don't... please don't leave." Kevin kept mumbling and whispering.

"We need to wake him up." Reggie said. "You have to wake him up Moose."

Moose didn't want to wake him up. But he had to. God knows what kind of scary nightmare he was enduring and Moose didn't want Kevin to endure anymore than he already was enduring. Moose put the medicine he had down and he gently started to shake Kevin's shoulders. "Kevin... Kevin, it's me. It's Moose. Wake up Kev. Please wake up... wake up."

It took a few moments of shaking until Kevin forced his eyes to open. Kevin looked around, a lit disorientated. Moose kept a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Hey, hey. Calm down, it's okay. It's me. It's me. It's me." Moose said to him.

Kevin sat up immediately once his vision cleared and he saw Moose. He crashed into his arms and hugged him tightly. Moose hugged him back, rubbing him and giving him the calm reassurance that he deserved. "It's okay Kevin. It's okay. You're safe... you're safe. You're safe now."

Kevin looked over to the side and saw Archie, who was watching the two with fear in his eyes. "Ar-Archie?" he said, leaning in closer to Moose out of fear.

Archie held out his hands to show Kevin that he wasn't going to hurt him. "I'm not here to hurt you Kevin, okay? I promise."

Kevin moved over from Moose and he hugged Archie. Archie hugged him back and he rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his hair in a kind and reassuring manner. Archie looked up at Moose, asking so many questions with his eyes. Moose just gave him a sad nod. Moose turned over to the medicine that he previously but down. "You're getting sick Kev." Moose said, pouring some of the pills in his hands. "This will make you feel better."

Kevin turned and looked at the pills that Moose had in his hands. He took them and dry swallowed them. Moose took the cough medicine and poured a few milliliters into the small cup provided with it and he handed it to Kevin. Kevin took the medicine slowly. "There you go. That's it, easy there Kev." Archie said, rubbing his shoulder.

Once the medicine was inside Kevin's system, he sighed and laid back down onto the pillows. Moose took the rag that he removed a few moments and dunked it back into the bowl of cold water. He rung it out quickly and laid it on Kevin's head. "Wh-What are you... what are you doing here Ar-Archie?" Kevin said, looking over at Archie.

"Reggie called me." Archie said, rubbing Kevin's thigh from underneath the blanket. "Kevin I am so sorry about what happened to you. We were so worried about you. And then the Serpents..."

"Archie..." Kevin said, moving his hand to let it rest atop of Archie's. "Thank you for looking for me... Thank you so much. Thank you... so, so much-"

Archie smiled. He and Kevin weren't really that close and now that Archie really thought about it, he was so disappointed in himself that he and Kevin never got the chance to become close friends with him. Betty and him were close. He wished that he had that friendship with Kevin. Now he needed to stay close with Kevin. Hopefully he'll keep him safe and they'll become mutual friends. "You were having a nightmare." Reggie said to him, walking closer to the sick young man on the bed.

"Do you... do you want to talk about it?" Moose asked him.

Kevin sighed and shook his head no. "I'm... I'm fine. I just need to sleep."

"It's okay, you can sleep." Moose said. Moose got up and watched as Kevin drifted off to sleep in just a few moments. Archie, Reggie and Moose all left the room and closed the door ever so slowly so that they could come back just in case. Moose looked back at Archie. "Archie I can't leave him in this state... Archie I just can't and I won't."

"So what are you going to do?" Archie asked. Moose looked down at the ground and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're... You're not going to kidnap him are you?"

"No. No, no. Of course not." Moose said. "I'm going to ask him before I take him anywhere."

"Then where do you want to take him?" Reggie asked, getting as curious as Archie was.

"My parents has a really nice summer house right upstate in Riverdale. It's right by Thorn Hill. My parents stopped going there when I was young but no one else really goes up there." Moose explained. "I'll take Kevin up there, take care of him until he feels up to going home."

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Archie asked.

"I don't care if it's a good, bad a terrible idea. I just need to take care of Kevin." Moose said. "I just need to make sure that he's alright."

Archie looked over at Reggie. Archie sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Okay fine." he said. "But only if he says yes. I'll take care of Betty and Sheriff Keller until he feels better."

"What are going to tell them?" Reggie asked.

Archie sighed and looked over at the door where Kevin was sleeping behind. "If Kevin says yes to it, I'll have him do something to lead him off the trail."


	9. Chapter 9

Moose had made Reggie and Archie leave so that Kevin could get the rest and relaxation that his sick body deserved. Archie had argued, saying that he wanted to stay and make sure that Kevin was alright. And Archie has a very hard man to persuade. But Moose managed to give him some persuasion and he left the house. He waited for Reggie in his car as Reggie talked to Moose in private. "Moose, I found something when I found Kevin." Reggie said, pulling out something from his jacket. It was a gun. The same gun that Kevin kept hidden in his body because he was scared.

"Is this Kevin's?" Moose asked, taking it from him and turning the safety back on.

"I think that it's probably his dad's." Reggie said. "I'm just thinking that if you actually want him to trust you, just give it back to him. Just in case he doesn't trust you or wants to go back home."

Moose smiled and nodded at his friend. He hugged him, which teenage boys rarely even do. "Tell Betty that he's safe. Okay?"

"I will. See you soon Moose." Reggie said, getting out of his house and into his car so he could drive off with Archie. Once he was sure that they were gone, Moose yawned loudly. It had been a long night. He was tired. He checked the grandfather clock in his living room, that his mother loved so much. It was almost one in the morning. He needed to sleep. Since Kevin was sleeping in his bedroom, Moose went over into his parent's bedroom. Their bed was bigger and much better for an exhausted young athlete that had just rescued his sick, emotional and kidnapped classmate and crush.

Moose did consider him a crush. He had considered Kevin as his long time crush. He just didn't know if Kevin would ever like him back. Moose sighed and he slipped into unconsciousness. He didn't even bother to change his clothes. Moose woke up again hours later from his phone vibrating in the opposite room. He sat up. It was rainy, so no sunlight was coming in from the windows in the room. But Moose was awake none the less. Moose got up and sat up. He walked out of his parents room and he walked to the living room, where his phone was. He checked the time on his device this time. It was early. Only six forty in the morning. Moose walked to his bedroom and quickly went inside.

Kevin was still asleep. He looked peaceful and calm. He had shifted in his sleep a bit, but not a lot so that he looked uncomfortable. Moose smiled. He was happy in his sleep and not as scared as he always was.

Moose decided to take a shower and get dressed so that finish packing to take Kevin to his summer home. Moose went to his parents private bathroom and he showered. He didn't care that he used his father's special shampoo and conditioner for his curly hair, but he didn't care. He just wanted to take care of Kevin. He added gel to his hair and got dressed. He put on a plain white t-shirt and light grey jeans.

He dressed simply. He wanted to impress Kevin, but he knew that it wasn't the time. It was time to keep him safe and happy. Not make him a boyfriend. Not yet anyways.

Moose walked over to his bedroom and saw that Kevin was still completely asleep. Moose smiled. Thank the Lord that Kevin was happily dreaming. He would need food when he woke up, and that's what he was doing now. Moose made his way to his mother's huge and overall over dramatic kitchen. His mother loved to brag that she was a great cook and that everyone in her family loved her cooking. When in reality, she just ordered food from a restaurant that no one knew about so that they couldn't compare it to her "cooking".

Moose was the one that did all the cooking. When his parents were awake, which they always were, he had to cook for himself. He knew to make a few simple things and a few advanced things. Since Kevin was a guest in his home. Kevin deserved a fancy breakfast. He deserved everything. Kevin deserved the world if someone was willing to give it to him. That some had to be him. Moose wanted to give Kevin the sun, moon and the stars.

Moose quickly pulled out the ingredients that he needed to make Kevin a good breakfast. Moose would have ordered some pick up from Pop's or even asked Reggie to pick up some food for him, but that was be suspious. Why would Moose or Reggie need to much food unless they were hiding something. Or someone.

Moose grabbed a pile of stuff he needed and probably didn't need to start cooking. He quickly separated the egg whites from the yolks and put them both in seperate wooden mixing bowl. Moose didn't want to make something to upset Kevin's stomach, but Kevin's stomach wasn't the issue. It was him getting sick from the cold and getting over an injury that he didn't even deserve. Moose wanted to punch whoever hurt him and kick their ass into a bloody pulp, if he wouldn't get arrested.

Moose turned over and plugged in his headphones, placing one of the buds in his ear and leaving the other free so that he could hear if Kevin woke up or started to have any kind of nightmare. Moose started to hum along to the remixed song that he had been listening to on repeat as he added milk and strawberry extract to his egg yolks. Most people used vanilla extract in their recipes involving a batter. But not Moose. He never was or ever will be like everyone else.

Moose hummed along as the beat dropped. Music was something that always calmed him down. A bad day at school. Low test score. A stupid but unavoidable fight with Midge. Music always made his nerves go from red hot to cold blue. It was nice. But in situations involving the son of the town sheriff and kidnappings, more than just remixed songs and soundtracks would help Moose calm down. Thus the fancy cooking for Kevin.

Moose added flour, sugar, baking powder, salt into a larger bowl and then slowly added his egg yolk batter into the dry ingredients. Moose then turned to his bowl of egg yolks. He pulled out his mother's hand mixer, from when he tried and failed to make macarons for a fancy party that the Cooper's were hosting, and he started to whip the eggs. Moose enjoyed baking rather than cooking. But he preferred which ever one was fasting at the moment of cooking and/or baking.

Once the egg whites were white and fluffy, he added them to his batter and started to fold it in. Not to much. He didn't want to overwork the batter. It just needed to be fluffy. Moose then pulled out a medium sized ring mold that his mother brought but never used for a damn cake that she never made. Moose ended up using the mold though. He put the mold on his griddle and he poured the batter in the mold. The pancake started to cook into a fluffy circle. Moose had made these once and once only. For Reggie when he was sick in bed on the big game. Reggie loved the pancakes and forced Moose to win the game for him. He did, which made Moose and Reggie chuckle over it to this day.

Moose made three pancakes and he added them to a plate. Moose would worry about cleaning up later, right now Kevin needed food. It was almost eight. He would be waking up and he would be hungry. Moose found a fork and knife and he put it on a plate and then put the plate on the tray. He found some syrup and powdered sugar and he added that to the tray as well, just in case that's how Kevin preferred his pancakes.

Moose also grabbed a mug from the cupboard and he stepped Kevin some of his father's favorite peppermint tea. Peppermint tea seemed to help with headaches according to Cheryl and Betty, so it might help if Kevin woke up with a headache or was still tired. Moose grabbed his tray that was filled with Kevin's breakfast and he walked to the door of the room. Kevin was still asleep, which worried Moose a little bit. But as Moose got closer to the bed, he saw that Kevin was awake. He was just staring at the window and the rain splattering. "Kevin?" Moose said as he walked closer to the bed.

Kevin looked up. There were dark circles under his eyes, so he must have been still been having nightmares about his father or himself getting hurt. It broke Moose's heart, but he had nothing to say or help him. All he could do was hug him or whisper calm and peaceful reassurances. "Where's Archie?" Kevin asked Moose, moving his hands to move his arm to rub warmth onto his arms. "Did I dream him or was he really here?"

"He was here." Moose said, setting the tray down on the side of the bed where Kevin couldn't kick it off. "He went home earlier because he wanted you to get some rest. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine." Kevin said.

Moose smiled and pushed the tray of food closer to his friend (crush). "I made you some food. I thought that you might be hungry when you woke up and Betty and Cheryl tell me all the time how peppermint tea is good for headaches so I used my dad's blend."

Kevin smiled. He took the tray from Moose. "Thank you so much. I actually was hungry."

Moose smiled and rubbed Kevin's shoulder. "Go ahead and eat. I'll leave you too it."

Kevin's smile faded and he looked down at the tray in his hand. Moose saw his smile fade and looked at him. He was still shivering and he looked so sad and scared. "Unless... unless you want me to stay here with you."

Kevin looked up and he smiled again. "Yes... yes please."

Moose nodded and took a seat in the chair where he was sitting watching Kevin earlier. "Hey Kevin..." he said. "There's something that I wanted to ask you. It's not bad but... but I think that this might make things better."

* * *

Keller had no luck in finding The Ghoulies. They weren't hiding in Greendale or racing in Riverdale like Sierra had told him or his officers. They were nowhere to be found at all. It frustrated him. Now his son could not be found. So now he was back inside his home. His officers told him that he needed to get rest. They told him to go home and get rest because him being sleep deprived and angry would do nothing to get his son back from wherever he was. So he went home. But Sierra went home with him and she tried her best to distract him for just a moment.

She wore her best red lingerie.

She wore bright red kiss-proof lipstick.

She even brought the leather hand cuffs that he loved to wear when they had sex.

Keller couldn't find a way to enjoy it. He played along in the moments that he had to, but all of his thoughts were about his son. His only child that he's supposed to love more than everyone and anyone else. When he was done having sex with Sierra, he ended up lying restless in his king sized bed, holding Sierra in his arms. She was sleeping soundly beside him while Keller looked up at the ceiling and waited for the sun to fully come up. It was really early in the morning when Keller decided to get up from the bed. He walked over to the window, putting on his boxers as he got closer. Keller looked at his reflection from the glass in the window. It might have only been a few days since his son left, but he had been through a lot since then.

He had barely shaved and his usual beard was getting longer and thicker. Dark circles were getting darker under his eyes and you could she some of his veins popping out from his skin on his head. Keller sighed and he walked over from his spot by the window to head downstairs and get Sierra something to eat or drink. But just as he made his way into his kitchen, there was a knocking coming from the door. Keller looked over and sighed. He quickly grabs a shirt and a pair of sweatpants that he left thrown over by the couch and watched up to the door quickly dressed up.

It was Archie.

Keller raised his eyebrows and looked at Archie. "Mr. Andrews." he said. "What are you... what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to wake you up so early Mr. Keller. But this is... this is kind of important." Archie said, pulling out a phone. He held it out to Keller. Keller looked at the phone confused and he took it from him. Archie nodded at him. Keller put the phone up to his ear.

"Sheriff Keller speaking." he said into the phone, turning his head around a bit so that he could get even just a small amount of privacy.

A raspy voice responded to Keller's voice. Keller's heart sank. "D-Dad..."

"K-Kevin..." Keller said, smiling and trying to not cry. "Kevin oh my... oh my god Kevin. Are you- Are you alright?"

"Dad... listen please. Listen to me." Kevin said, before coughing a bit.

Keller stopped talking. He needed to hear his son's voice. He needed to listen to him talk. Not even caring what he was talking about this time. He just needed to listen to him. "Okay Kevin. Okay, I'm listening to you."

"Dad, I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay. I'm a little under the weather but I'm going to be alright." Kevin said, coughing in between each word. "But... but I can't come yet. I'm just going to get better and relax for awhile."

"That's okay Kevin. It's okay." Keller said.

"I miss you dad." Kevin said. "And just so you know... I totally get it. I know why you hit me, you had every right to."

"No, no, no not at all Kevin. I had no right. I know right at all to put my hands on you. Don't you dare think that I had the right to because I didn't. I didn't have the right at all." Keller cried. "I miss you so much son. Please come back home. Come home to me."

"... Dad I'm sorry I can't. Not yet. Not yet. But I will come home. I promise you that I will come home. Once I get better." Kevin said.

"Okay, okay. But let me know that you're safe. Let me know that you're someplace safe. Or that you're safe with someone."

"I'm safe dad. I'm safe I swear to you that I am." Keller said. "I love you."

Keller choked back a sob at hearing his son. He loved his child and he missed him. He wasn't here with him anymore but at least he knew that Kevin was safe. He sounded sick or at least weak, but at least his son was safe. "I... I love you too Kevin. I love you so much."

He heard Kevin coughing a bit. "And Dad..."

"Yes son?" Keller responded, eager to keep this conversation with his son going.

"I forgive you... I just hope that you can forgive me too."

"There's nothing to forgive sweetheart. Nothing to forgive at all. Okay? It's alright."

After a few moments, the called stopped. Probably from Kevin hanging up. Keller wiped away his tears and he smiled. His son was safe and he was forgiving too. Keller turned back to Archie and he handed him the phone back. "Thank you Mr. Andrews." he said. "Thank you so much."


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm back. I was busy writing another Kevin fanfiction and that one just recently became my new favorite fic that I wrote. You guys should read it if you like my hurt!Kevin stories. It's on my profile. Anyways, this one has a bit more Sheriff Keller in it and some Mevin kissing. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Sheriff Keller had just finished a very, very difficult day at work. He loved being the sheriff of Riverdale, but he hated all the paperwork and unnecessary interviews that he had to conduct. But it was worth it to earn the extra money for him and his son. Keller had gotten his son some justice by arresting two Ghoulies that kidnapped him. With the help of a truth detector and a testimony from Reggie Mantle, the two gang members went to prison for attempted kidnapping and attempted murder. As for FP, according to the truth detector, FP really wasn't trying to kidnap his son. He was trying to bring him home, so he was put on house arrest for three months. Sheriff Keller felt better knowing that the men that attempted to hurt his son were getting their punishment.

Sheriff Keller locked his office door and get his sheriff hat on the coat rack of the station. He threw on his coat and walked outside the office to get to his truck. The father walked over to his patrol car and he opened the door to drive on home. Before he could even walk inside, he heard someone calling his name. "Sheriff Keller." the voice called.

Tom sighed, not wanting to be bothered and just wanting to go home. He faked a smile and he looked out his window at who was approaching him. It was one of Kevin's friends, Veronica Lodge. He knew that she had just moved here from New York and she and Kevin had became really close. "Good afternoon Miss Lodge." he said, smiling. "How can I help you?"

Veronica smiled at the sheriff. "Sheriff Keller, Betty and I wanted to invite you to over to her house for a dinner that we're having. We um... we know about Kevin and we just wanted everyone who knew him to just relax and be calm."

"My son is not dead Veronica. He's taking some time off from me. You girls don't have to do that."

"But we wanted to. Betty and I just wanted to... have everyone come over and just enjoy a dinner."

Keller smiled at Veronica and nodded. "When is it?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night at six." Veronica answered.

Keller nodded. "Thank you Miss. Lodge. I'll see if I'll attend. Have a night rest of your day."

Veronica nodded and she watched as the father drove off in his patrol car. Tom made his way over to his house. The Keller home was always the best place to be because it was so warm and welcoming. But without Kevin, Tom absolutely hated being inside his house. He hated everything about it when his son was not around. He hated not hearing his son's footsteps from his office when he was working hard. He hated not walking downstairs at 4 am and seeing Kevin doing pull ups and push ups before school started. He hated not being able to wake up late Sunday mornings and welcome his son back from an early church service.

He missed his son. He just missed him. Keller made his way into his neighborhood and he squinted his eyes confusedly. There was a car in his driveway. And not just any car. It was a black BMW. He knew that car. It was Sierra's car. Keller raised his eyebrows as he parked in his own lot. When he got out of the car, she got out of the car. Keller noticed that she was holding a pan of some sort in her hand that was covering in tin foil. Tom walked up to his boss. "Sierra, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I made too much lasagna." she said, showing him the pan and pushing it towards him. "Here."

"Sierra... I told you that you don't have to do this for me." he repiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead and taking the pan in his hand. "I can take care of myself."

"I know that you can. But I want to be able to take care of you."

Sierra told Tom's arm in hers and she led him into his own house. She sat him down on his couch and whispered in his ear that she would be right back. Tom just looked out at his photographs that were all around his house. Sierra returned with a plate and a wine glass. Sierra handed him the lasagna and the glass filled with red wine. Tom took the glass first and drunk the alcohol. Sierra laid her head on his shoulder and watched as he ate the food. Tom slowly put the food in his mouth, looking at his girlfriend. "So have you gotten a hold of Kevin?" she asked.

"I did." Keller said. "Archie came up to my door and he handed me his phone and Kevin was on the line. He told me that he was okay that he was just taking some time off to just get better and forgive me."

"Will he ever come back?"

"He said when he feels like he's ready, he will come back home."

Sierra smiled and she put Tom's plate down when he was done. She moved forward and Keller pushed her so that she was sitting down on his lap. Sierra moved forward so that she was resting her head on his neck. Tom held the back of her neck and she rubbed her hair. "Did he say that he forgave you?" she asked.

Tom smiled and nodded as he ruffled her hair. "Yeah." he said. "He said that he did."

"That's great." she said, cupping his cheek. "Everything is going to be okay then."

"Hopefully." Tom thought for a moment, looking over at Sierra and smiling. "Veronica Lodge invited me to a dinner that she and Betty is throwing for Kevin. Would you... would you like to come with me?"

"As like... as like your date?"

"Yes. As my... my date."

Sierra sat up and pressed their foreheads closer. "Yes. Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

Moose shook Kevin lightly awake from his sleep in the passenger seat. Kevin opened his eyes and looked around, getting a little annoyed at the sunlight that was in his eyes from the sun set. Moose smiled at Kevin's sleepy face. "We are here Kev." he said to him.

Kevin nodded, licking his lips. Moose left the car and he walked over to Kevin's side door. He opened it and pulled Kevin into his arms bridal style, making Kevin erupt with laughter in his fever filled daze. "I always thought that I would be married on the day that I'm being willingly carried into a house by a hunk." he said, shaking his head.

Moose laughed, starting to walk towards the house. "Who said that you had to be married? Maybe I just enjoy carrying beautiful boys inside my home?"

Moose kicked the door open and walked Kevin inside. The house looked just how they left it, neat and calming. Moose carried Kevin inside and set him down on one of couches. Kevin started to hold his head, feeling a thumping from his fever and headache. "Oh my god." Moose said, checking Kevin's temperature. "I forgot to give you some pills. Stay right here and I'll get them out of the car."

"No...no..." Kevin said, closing one of his eyes and reaching out to Moose. "Don't... don't leave me."

Moose smiled. How much cuter could Kevin get. Moose smiled and be pulled out his jacket. He sat down on the couch and curled up next to Kevin, allowing him to lay on his chest. Kevin heard Moose's heart beat faster and he looked up at him. Why was Moose's heart being so quick? Kevin's hand lingered over to his chest were his heart was located. "Moose?" he whispered as low as he could. "What's wrong?"

"You're gorgeous." Moose blurted out as fast as he could.

Kevin raised his eyebrows and he moved up to look at Moose. Him? Gorgeous? Someone like Moose Mason, who has a beautiful girlfriend and a great life? How could he seem beautiful to someone like Moose? "Me?" Kevin asked. "You think that I'm gorgeous?"

"Yes." Moose said pulling Kevin closer to him so that they could feel each other's breath on their faces. "Look at you... you're perfect. You have a great family, great friends, great grades. You're a great person inside and out Kevin. Look at you. Beautiful."

Kevin smiled weakly. His headache was suddenly gone now and he had nothing else to bother him while he looked down straight into Moose's eyes. Kevin moved his hand forward and he cupped his cheeks. "Moose... you're beautiful too."

"No I'm not Kevin." Moose said.

Kevin smiled as he caressed Moose's neck and cheek. "Of course you are. As soon as Reggie rescued me, he came over so quickly. You gave me medicine. You comforted me while I had a nightmare." Kevin moved forward. "If you are any one else can't notice how beautiful you are... they're crazy."

Moose lightly grabbed the back of Kevin's neck, moved forward and planted a kiss on Kevin's lips. Kevin pulled back or a moment, looking at Moose. "I thought you said that you wanted to do anything but kiss?"

"Forget what I said before." Moose said, moving back to Kevin's lips. "All I want to do right now is kiss the beautiful boy in front of me."

Kevin smiled and he moved back in to kiss Moose again. Their kiss was passionate and pure. Not rushed like it would have been if it was just during sex. Kevin pressed his hands on Moose's chest while Moose continued to hold him as lightly and carefully as possible. Moose's hands lingered to the back of Kevin's shirt and Kevin noticed immediately. Kevin didn't pulled back from their kiss, but he moved forward to pull off the shirt that Moose had forced him in when they were traveling to the home.

Moose helped Kevin, still kissing him passionately, and then he moved to removed his own shirt. Kevin helped him as well. They threw their shirts down on the floor and Moose pulled Kevin up in his arms. Moose carried him from the couch, still kissing him as lovely as he could, and towards the master bedroom. Kevin wanted this. He wanted Moose to take care of him. And Moose wanted this. He wanted to take care of Kevin. They both wanted this. They wanted each other. Moose laid him down on the bed and slowly moved his kisses from Kevin's mouth to his collarbone. Kevin moaned into the touch of Moose kissing his skin, and he held the back of his neck and bare back. Moose smiled at Kevin. He looked up at Kevin and cupped his cheeks. "You want this?" Moose asked. "I won't force myself on you."

"You're not." Kevin said, taking his face in his hands and pushing him on top of him as he laid on the bed. Moose and Kevin started to laugh. Moose looked down at Kevin again and he started to kiss him again. Kevin kissed back almost immediately. Moose's hand lingered to Kevin's sweatpants and he tore them off, leaving the wrestler in his boxers.

"You're gorgeous." Moose whispered to Kevin was beginning to kiss his chest, neck and collarbone. "You're so beautiful Kevin. So, so beautiful."

"You too." Kevin said, flipping Moose over so that he was on top and that he could remove his pants. "You're beautiful too."

Kevin and Moose move forward and started to kiss each other passionately once again. It was magic, the two of them together. It was amazing. The two of them together was amazing. Moose moved his hands over to Kevin and he checked his forehead. Kevin chuckled. "You don't seem to be sick anymore." he whispered.

Kevin laughed. "I guess that you're great medicine."

Moose sat up and he sat Kevin down in his lap. "You know... I'm going to keep you here long. You can leave... whenever you want. I don't want to feel like I'm holding you hostage."

Kevin smiled and kissed Moose's cheek. "See what I mean... beautiful."

"Have you spoken to your dad yet?"

"Yeah... I was thinking. I'll stay with you here for tonight. And then... then I go home to my dad. I'm tired of worrying him. And I'm tired of worrying you." Kevin pushed Moose back onto the bed and he leaned on top of him like a king over his kingdom. "So tonight... it'll just be you and me."

"And afterwards?" Moose asked, taking Kevin's perfectly shaped hips in his hands. "What happens to us after tonight? I mean... will this be it? Because I don't think I'm ready to go back to dating girls."

"Then what are you saying Moose?" Kevin asked with a flirty wink as he moved to kiss his neck and give him a hickey.

Moose hissed in delight, still holding Kevin's body in his hands. "I'm saying that... um... I'm so saying, oh God Kev that feels so good! I'm saying that... that I'm bisexual. I know I am if I like you this much. And I want to date you. Like really, really... date you."

Kevin sat up again. He smile on his blushing face. "So..." Kevin said with an eyebrow raise. "Saturday night?"

Moose smiled. "You're on Keller."

Moose pulled Kevin closer to him and onto his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I have returned! After a long few weeks of being super busy with other stories and brainstorming as hard as I possibly can for this ending, I am back to give you guys the ending that you deserve and that you'll love. With Kevin, Sheriff Keller, Reggie, Moose and most importantly Mevin (or Kevoose, whatever you want to call it). Please enjoy**_

* * *

Sierra stood inside Tom's bedroom, standing in from of him. Adjusting the shirt that she had bought him as gift for the dinner party that Betty and Veronica were throwing. The mayor adjusting the navy blue collared shirt so that it looked decent. Sierra smiled and she fixed his shirt so that no wrinkles were visible. "There." she said. "How do you like it?"

Tom turned over to the full length mirror that stood near his bed to look at how Sierra had dressed him. He looked casual. The shirt's sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows and tucked into the dark brown slacks that he wore all the time. He smiled and nodded, taking Sierra's hand that was resting on his hip. "I love it. I love you too." he said, moving over and kissing her.

Sierra kissed back and turned over to his dresser. "Here." he said. "Let me fix up your hair too."

Sierra grabbed a bottle of hair pomade and comb. She slowly teased his grey hair before adding a small amount of the product to the hair. Tom's hand went to her waist as he started to fix it to look decent. Once Sierra was done, she set the comb down and kissed his cheek. Tom smiled and he turned to her. "Now go get dressed." he said. "I know how Betty is about being late, so go on ahead and put on your dress."

Sierra nodded and grabbed the make-up bag that she had brought with her to the Keller household. "Be right back, okay?" she said, walking off to the bathroom inside his room.

Keller smiled and he walked over to the vanity that his soon to be ex wife would often use for make-up on dates and brushing her hair every day. He adjusted the collar of his new shirt and fixed the sideburns that weren't pushed down from the pomade. He heard the doorbell bring and he looked over. "I'll be back Sierra. It's probably just Betty or Archie." he called to the bedroom and he walked downstairs. He heard the doorbell ring again and he ran towards the door. "Coming. I'm coming."

Keller opened the door. His eyes widened at who was there. Looking better than he had seen him recently. It was his son. The one that left. Kevin Keller. Kevin's smiled widened and his eyes lit up. "Dad!" he cried.

He moved over and hugged his father. Tom hugged back immediately smiling and clutching him close to him. He had been away from him from so so long and Keller had missed him. Missed him so so much. Keller hugged him tightly and held him close. "K-Kevin! Oh Kev!" he cried, rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he hugged his son. He let go and he held his son's cheeks in his, looking at him with a protective look in his eyes. Kevin knew that look all too well. He always had this look when Kevin came home late or he was beaten pretty hard in a wrestling match.

"Kevin... where were you?" Tom asked, moving his head slowly from side to side. Obviously looking for injuries. "I was so worried about you. I was looking everywhere for you. I was scared that you were... that you had..."

"Dad." Kevin called to him, snapping his attention immediately. "Dad, I promise. I wasn't in any danger or anywhere dangerous. Moose was with me."

Kevin motioned for someone to come close. It was Moose. The young football player walked over to him and he smiled. "Mr. Keller... I am so sorry for hiding Kevin from you. I wanted to go to, I swear. But he told me what happened and-"

"Moose." Tom said with a smile. "It's okay. I know that Kevin didn't want to see me. But I'm glad that you kept him safe for me." Tom looked back over to Kevin and he smiled, taking his hand and gesturing him inside the house. "Come inside. Please."

Kevin nodded and he followed his father inside the house that he parted with for weeks. "You didn't change a thing." he said, looking around the house.

"Of course not." Keller said, motioning over to the couch. "Take seat. I want to take a look at you."

Kevin sat down, Moose sitting down right next to him and he took Kevin's hand in his, trying to relax him in any way possible. Kevin relaxed and he looked at Moose's dark brown and comforting eyes. Moose kissed his cheek as Tom took a seat in the chair directly across from him. "How have you been Kev?" he asked. "I don't want to pry but I haven't seen you in weeks. I mean, where did you go after I hurt you? What happened to you Kevin? Why did you-"

"It's okay dad." Kevin said. "After I ran away, I went to Betty's. She cleaned my cut and I slept there. After that, I rented out a room in a hotel. I came back home when you were sleeping on the ground drunk and too some things that would need. Including one of your guns."

"Speaking of." Moose said, going inside his bag and pulling out the handgun very carefully. The safety was on and Moose handed the gun to him with the trigger facing the sheriff. "I wanted to be careful around Kevin. So here you go."

"Thanks Moose." Tom said, taking the gun and putting it on the coffee table. "Tell me what else happened to you Kev."

Kevin nodded and he exhaled. Moose rubbed Kevin's palm, trying to calm him down because panic attacks weren't a huge deal with Kevin. Moose smiled at him, making Tom smiled. At least his son found someone decent to make him happy. Kevin looked back at his father and continued his story of where he had been. "I was going to stay there at the motel and just hide out until this whole thing between you and me washed over. And if it didn't, I was planning to juts run off to Greendale. But everything went south when FP came. He had Serpents with him."

"Serpent scum." Moose uttered under his breath, holding Kevin's hand tighter and protectively.

"They attacked me. I tried to get away, but they grabbed me, tied me up and shoved me in the trunk of FP's car. I remember all the times you taught me how to escape if I was ever kidnapped and I was able to get out of the car. I couldn't get myself untied yet, and then the Ghoulies came." Kevin sighed loudly, making Tom shiver because all he wanted to do was attack and kill the man or men that kidnapped his son and hurt him.

"I'm so sorry Kevin that I wasn't there." Tom said, shaking his head and clasping his hands in front of him.

"It's okay dad." Kevin looked over at Moose, seeking comfort. Moose pulled his head into the crook of his neck and he rubbed his shoulder. Tom smiled, happy that his son was happy or at least comfortable around this young man from his school. "My arm was already hurt from when you hit me, and then plus falling out of a moving car, I was injured pretty bad and couldn't really fight back. They put a knife to my throat and started to drive off with me. I was scared out of my mind because I thought that they would kill me. And then they stopped the car to get gas or weed or whatever the hell. I wanted to scream out... but they threatened that they would find you. And that they would kill you."

Tom smiled at Kevin and leaned forward, taking his other hand that wasn't in Moose's. "It's okay son. It doesn't make you weak and it wasn't your fault at all."

"Reggie found him afterwards." Moose said, after Kevin leaned back into his arms and he started rubbing Kevin's knee when he noticed the shaking from fear of recollecting the memories.

"What was Reggie doing there?" asked a female voice. Tom turned over and saw that Sierra had come out of the bathroom. Her dress on and her make-up done. Kevin smiled at her. He had always known about his dad having an affair with the mayor and he was okay with it. Kevin smiled at the mayor and stood up. Sierra walked over and hugged him. "I'm so glad that you're alright Kevin." she said. "Your father had been worried sick about you."

"I know. But at least you were here to make him feel a bit better." Kevin said, smiling at her.

Sierra looked over at Tom. Tom had the same dumbfounded expression on his face that she and Moose had. "Did you tell him Tom?" she asked.

"I didn't have to. I know my father." Kevin said, walking back over to Moose and sitting down next to him with their hands intertwined. "I'm just glad that he's happy."

Sierra smiled and nodded. She sat down on the couch in the middle of Tom, Moose and Kevin. "So tell me then." she said. "What was Mr. Mantle doing at that gas station?"

"Reggie just left basketball practice." Moose said, not knowing if Kevin knew why Reggie was there or not. "He said that he was heading upstate because it was the only cheap gas station near Riverdale."

Kevin smiled and rubbed his cheek on Moose's neck. Tom smiled and he listened to Kevin. His son seemed to be so afraid, but at least he was home now. Now the father could make him feel better. "Reggie broke their window opened and helped untie me. I was tired and disoriented. Probably getting sick. So Reggie drove me over to Moose's house. And the two took care of me."

Tom looked over at Moose. "I can't thank you enough for that." he said. "Kevin means so much to me. I'm glad that you helped him, especially when he needed it the most."

Sierra leaned forward in her chair, looking at Kevin. "What happened after that?"

"I was sick and pretty disoriented for a while. I wanted my dad but... I didn't at the same time. I wanted him and I wanted to see him but I know that he still hurt me. I was so scared." Kevin shook his head. "Moose took me up to one of his family's homes in upstate in Riverdale. He nursed me back to health and then... then I knew I was ready to come home."

Tom stood up, Kevin standing up when he did. They hugged, Kevin letting out small sobs into his shoulder. "I'm so glad that you came back Kevin. I'm so glad that you came back and that you're alright."

Sierra smiled. "Maybe we should let Betty and Miss Lodge know that we won't be able to make it."

"Betty and Veronica?" Kevin said, sounding excited to see the friends that he hadn't seen in weeks.

"They were hosting a dinner party for you." Tom explained. "But know that you're home, you can stay here and-"

"No, no, no, no." Kevin said with a smile. "I don't mind going. I want to see them. I miss them."

Tom smiled and rubbed the back of his son's neck. Sierra smiled and she walked over to Moose. "Come on Mr. Mason." she said with a smile. "Let's give the two some privacy. I think that they deserve it."

Moose nodded and he stood up. He walked over to Kevin and he kissed his temple. "I'll be back." he said with a smile before walking off with Riverdale's mayor.

Kevin and Tom looked over to each other. "Kevin, listen. About hitting you. I will never, never do it again."

Kevin smiled with an inaudible chuckle. "Pinky promise?" he said with a wide grin.

Tom followed his wide grin and nodded. "Yes. Yes Kevin I promise. Now can you.. can you give your old man another hug."

"You don't even have to ask." Kevin pulled his father close to him and the sheriff rubbed the back of his neck. His own tears and sobs falling down his face and onto Kevin's shoulder. "I'm here now dad." Kevin said to his father as he cried tears of joy in his arms. "I'm here now."

Keller cried his son's arms until he had to let go. Kevin smiled at him and walked with his father to the front door. Tom walked over to Sierra, who was speaking to Moose and kissed her cheek. "We'll be in the car." he said, slapping his son's shoulder. "I think that you two need a moment as well."

Tom took Sierra in his arms and walked over to the car he used for special occasions. Moose looked over at Kevin and he smiled. "What was Mayor McCoy talking to you about?" Kevin asked.

"She was just thanking me for keeping you safe." Moose said, moving forward and kissing Kevin. Kevin kissed back, holding Moose's neck in his hands as he did. "I'll always keep you safe Keller."

Kevin smiled and he hugged Moose. "Go on." Moose said. "I think that you and your dad deserve the time you missed."

"So uh... see you at school?" Kevin asked with his usual cheeky blush.

Moose smiled and nodded. He gave Kevin another peck on the lips. "See you at school Keller."

Moose walked down the steps of the house and blew a kiss to Kevin as he walked to his car. Kevin walked back to his dad and gave him a side hug. "Come on." Tom said, kissing his son's cheek. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"That we do dad." Kevin said with a smile. He got into the car and he listened as Sierra and Tom started to speak to Kevin and talk to him about literally anything in his life. Kevin missed this. Talks in the car. Laughing. Being himself.

And more and most importantly. He missed his father.

But they're together now. And that's all the matters.

* * *

 ** _The End._**

 _ **Finally. I know that I was such a procrastinator when it came to this story and I think that you all deserved for me to give you an ending that you'd enjoy. I will be coming out with more Kevin stories (because Kevin is my child) very soon so please follow and favorite me and the stories I write and I'll see you babes real real soon.**_


End file.
